The Witch's Patronum
by GreekRegal.24
Summary: AU. Magic. Time Jumps Regina is an apprentice at Storybrooke High.Emma is a patron -witchs' protector-who believes that Regina is her protegee.Will Regina accept Emma as her patron? Sucky Summary. Give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan was certain that she hated school. Of course,Storybrooke High was by no means an ordinary school but that didn't stop Emma to hate it any less. Luckily for her this was her last year. Her last year at the most popular magic school in all the realms.

Storybrooke High School of Magic was home for almost six hundred sorcerers,magical beings and patrons. The latter were simply human or not human beings with their ultimate purpose being to protect the young witches and wizards in their mission to fight the darkness. It was divided into four teams the Scarlet,the Indigo,the Εmerald and the White team. Every student knew in which team was in but it was not until the last year when they finally received a ribbon which will determine the team each one of them will represent at the finals. It was also known to Emma that being the product of true love automatically meant that she was part of the White Team.

At her fist years in Storybrooke High Emma was more than happy to fulfill her destiny and become one of the greatest patrons just like her father,David Nolan,used to be. But things weren't so simple for young Emma. Being the daughter of a patron and a sorcerer,which in her case was her mother Snow White,Emma was the only patron with magical powers in all the realms. Initially she liked the idea and she used to boast about it a lot but when she heard that she had to attend not only the training that a patron has to but also the magical lessons the wizards had,she loathed every single moment of high school.

Today was just like other day for Emma at least that's what she thought. Hearing the alarm went off she drag herself out of the bed and in the bathroom. After having finished her morning ritual the smell of bacon led her to the kitchen where she found her mother cooking and her father drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

''Good morning beautiful'' her father beamed when he saw his pride and joy.

''Morning dad'' Emma replied dryly and kissed his cheek. She grabbed a plate and served herself with bacon and eggs. After a while her mother joined them at the table.

''So..'' her mother began ''have you found your protegee?''

''Mooommm..'' Emma whined.''It's not like I can sniff them out. Nor can I ask every single wizard or witch at school if they are my protegee. I guess all I have to do is wait. Besides I'm not the only one.''

''We know that'' her father smile reassuringly.''And you don't have to worry. Most patrons find their protegees during the finals. This is where we feel our protegees threatened and our instincts kick in. You also know that the one you have to protect might not be here in Storybrooke at all.''

''I know and this is also what I wanted to discuss with you guys. In case I don't find him or her I'll leave Storybrooke. Not permanently but until I found them.''

''And we are totally okay with that'' Snow replied.''It's your destiny Emma,we won't stop you for that.''

''Have Ruby found hers?'' David asked.

''Yeah,it's Belle''Emma replied but she quickly added ''Can that even be possible?. I thought protegees and patrons were of different sex''

''Oh it's not rare. My mother's patron was her sister.''Snow simply said.

''But they were,you know,sisters,they had the same blood. Ruby and Belle they do not share anything as far as I know''

''Emma you cannot possible know where,when or with whom your instincts will kick in. It might be right here in Storybrooke with your best friend or with your worst enemy in a deserted island. You cannot choose your protegee and you know that.''

''I wish I could though. With my luck I'm sure my sweet protegeee will be my worst enemy.''

''I'll never understand how our daughter can be so pessimistic'' Her father laughed.

Emma rolled her eyes and punch playfully her father to his chest.

''I don't believe my daughter punches like a girl!''David said while laughing and Emma pretended to be offended.

''I have magic too!Besides I'm not going to waste my energy on you old man when right now the school might be attacked by the dark ones!'' Emma replied with a laugh

Snow shook her head and passed Emma her lunch. Emma took it quickly before her father can take it away and stuck her tongue out to him. He laughed and beckoned her to come closer. When she was practically at his lap,he hugged her and gave her a kiss at her cheek. She put her hands around his neck and sat for a moment together.

''I love you princess'' David told Emma and pushed her so as to stand up

''I love you too daddy'' Emma replied and grabbed her backpack.

David grabbed his jacket and escorted his daughter to the door after kissing his wife goodbye.

* * *

Despite being a magical school,Storybrooke High had also normal clubs such as the book club, basketball team and of course cheerleaders. Emma was having a practice with her basketball team when she noticed,not too far from them the cheerleaders' practice. Her eyes caught the top one,the one and only Regina Mills. Regina Mills was the most popular witch at Storybrooke High. With her mother being the school principal she had her ways with anyone .And of course she could have anyone at her feet including the quarterback Daniel Colter who was her boyfriend since first year. Everyone at her school was convinced that Daniel was Regina's patron and he acted like he was. That's why she knew that at the finals they would be one of the pairs representing the Scarlet Team

Emma was so absorbed at her thoughts that she almost fail to notice the headlight,next to the cheerleaders,that started to shake. Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling that someone was in danger and that's when she felt her instincts kick in. The iris of her eyes turned white (just like the team she represented) and she found herself running towards Regina. She attacked Regina pushing her down in the process and closed her eyes waiting for the headlight to fall in her head. But that never happened. Instead a splash of water hit her and Regina. Apparently she had turned the headlight into water. When she opened her eyes she met with two angry eyes who pushed her out of her way.

''Get off me''Regina yelled and Emma stood up instantly.''You ruined my uniform!''

''Seriously are you complaining about how I saved your life?'' Emma yelled back.

''Don't give yourself so much credit any one of your kind would have done the same'' she said rather sarcastically. Emma felt the urge to punch her but she was stopped by the principal's voice.

''Regina are you okay?'' Her mother asked with worry in her eyes.

''Yes m-principal Mills. The patron did her job quite well'' Regina said with sarcasm.

''Listen Mills,we patrons are not inferior of you. You know that without us there is no you!How powerful do you think you are if you need someone to save your ass every time you are in trouble?''Emma shot back

''Ladies enough!''Cora shout.''I expect both of you in my office. Now''

* * *

'Both Emma and Regina looked at each other with narrowing eyes before following the principal to her office.

When they entered Cora's office she approached slowly her chair ans sat down. She beckoned the girls to come closer and after looking them intently she said

''I can't believe that two of the most powerful girls at this school ditch each other in this way.''

''In my defense she started making comments about patrons after I saved her life.''

''Like you don't deserve it'' Regina scoffed.

''Regina enough!'' her mother said in a calm yet authoritative voice.''I raised you better than that.Y ou know too well that patrons are as important as we are.E ither you like it or not you cannot fulfill your destiny without a patron's help. No one's ever done that. And you won't be the exception.''

''You are wrong mother. The dar-'' Regina started but she was cut off

''You can't compare us with those Regina. We fight for peace while they fight for blood. I expect you to apologize to your classmate.''

''Mother please.''Regina plead

''No Regina. You let your pride cloud your judgment. Your punishment for that arrogance is to apologize to Miss Swan.''

Regina closed her eyes for a moment to gather the courage she needed and whispered.

''I'm sorry for whatever said earlier about you and your fellow patrons''

Emma nodded and began to walk away. When Emma left the office Regina who was clearly irritated started to shout

''She didn't say anything!I apologized to her and she walked away!That little-''

''Regina..'' her mother warned.

Regina sighed and left the office. Outside was standing Daniel who had heard everything that happened. She walked over him and kissed him.

''That Swan girl ruins your reputation as patrons'' Regina said playfully

''You know we are not all like her. She thinks she's better than us because she has magic. That's why she acts like that.''

''Jealous aren't we?'' Ruby said as she happened to hear the conversation.

''What can I possibly be jealous of her wolfgirl?She might have magic but we also know that she's bad-tempered. No one wants her as their patron''

''That's not true and you know it''Ruby hissed and left.

''Don't listen to her'' Regina said.''The Whites always stand for each other. The are so noble,I think I will throw up''

Daniel chuckled and whispered to her ear ''Come on let's go to my place and let me show you how the Indigos can be noble.''

 **A.N What are you saying folks?Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma returned home where she found her mother cooking. She approached the kitchen and grabbed and apple from the bowl. Her mother wasn't paying attention at Emma while she started talking.

''Hey mom'' Emma said almost in a whisper.

''Hey bab-..Emma why are you wet?''Snow yelled when she finally noticed Emma and Emma winced.

''I..uh..saved a girl today at school'' she finally said with a small smile.

''Oh baby how noble of you!But I have the feeling that you are not proud of it. What happened sweetheart?''Snow said while leading Emma to the couch.

''Mom,I-I...I think I found my protegee.'' She whispered.

''Oh that's amazing Emma!Why are you not happy?I thought you were waiting for that moment''Snow said with a confused look on her face.

''Because is Regina Mills!'' Emma almost yelled

''So?'' Snow asked

''That girl hates me!.I saved her life today and she started complaining because I turned the headlight into water and got her wet. Then she started insulting the patrons and when her mother made her,I repeat made her,to apologize she did it half-heartedly. What should I do? Emma asked while she let her head fell to the couch.

''I think you should tell her.''

''O har har that's a good one mom. Didn't you hear the part when I said that she hates me?Besides she thinks that her boyfriend is her patron.''

''Is he?''

''How should I know?''

''No matter what she thinks,I think you should tell her. When the right moment comes she'll understand that you're right.''

''And what if I'm not?You said to me a thousand times that sometimes our instincts are false and we think we found our protegee when we clearly didn't.''

''You don't lose anything by telling her Emma. How bad can that be?''

''She might throw me to the wall and make the whole school laugh at me.''

''You are being dramatic''

''Better safe than sorry''

''Emma..'' Snow sighed

''Fine I'll talk to her. If principal calls you tomorrow please do come to collect my pieces.''

''Seriously your humor is just like your father's'' Snow said and shooed her daughter to her room.

* * *

Emma went to her bedroom where she fell to her bed with a thud. She winced a little and grabbed her phone from her pocket. Searching through her contacts she found Ruby's name and pushed the call button .After a few rings the tall brunette answered the phone.

''Hello savior!''The brunette answered with a yell.

''Ruby'' Emma sighed

''Don't blame me. Graham started it. And he's right. You are the savior. You saved that little bitch Regina..The Whites are very happy by the way. They are certain that this year's championship are theirs. Don't blame the though. You are our best 're totally gonna win this year's award for best patron'' Ruby said in a breath

''Ruby don't call her like that. And don't put your hopes high. Even if the Whites win it won't be because of me. You and Belle actually are one of our best pairs. I don't even have a pair.''

''Oh c'mon Ems don't worry. I'm sure during the fight you'll find your protegee.''

''Yeah...about that...''

''Oh my god you found your protegee!''Ruby squealed.''Who is he...or she?''

''I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think it's Regina''

''The bitch Regina?The principal's daughter Regina?The Scarlet team's Regina?The-''

''Yeah Ruby all these Regina's. I believe it's her.''

''And what are you planning to do?''

''I'll tell her. She deserves to know''

''Oh man good luck with this one .She'll probably throw you at a wall!''

''That's what I said too!But my mom insisted on telling her''

''She's right and you know it. You know that the fight at the finals it won't be real and she won't get hurt but in an actual battle you can't leave her. You know what happens to the patrons who fail to protect their protegees.''

''Yeah Ruby I know. But I might be wrong. All these years with Daniel as her patron she was okay. Maybe they are all right and he is the one.''

''No matter what,you'll tell her. And if the things go bad I'll come to save you''Ruby laughed

''I'm count on it.''

* * *

The next day at school Emma was beyond nervous. She couldn't concentrate at her training having as a result her coach's complaints.

''Come on Swan!Where's your mind today?You only have three weeks until the finals. Come on!Move,move,move!'' her coach yelled

''Sorry August but I'm really nervous''she apologized to her coach and friend.

''Why Swan?What's on your mind?Talk to daddy!''He said with cheeky smile. Emma rolled her eyes and sat on the bench next to August. After explaining him everything that happened over the last twenty four hours her coach tried to ease her mind by telling her that everything will be okay .After that she and August continued their training without further interruption and within three hours Emma had found her shape again. When the training was over Emma had a shower and then she headed towards the cafeteria in search for a certain brunette. When she found Regina she gulped and approached her with small steps.

Regina was sitting at her table with her friends and Daniel when she noticed Emma coming towards her.

''Uhm hi..''The blonde said obviously nervous.''Can...can we t-talk for a moment?''she stuttered

''What is it Swan?''Regina raised her eyebrow.

''I'd prefer it if we talked somewhere more private.'' Regina sighed and made her way towards Emma after kissing Daniel. The exited the cafeteria and walked to the long corridor.

''Spit it out Swan!''Regina said clearly irritated

''Well about yesterday..I think..''She looked Regina and saw her looking at her questionably''I think I'm your patron.''She finally managed to say

Regina looked at her for a few more minutes and then barked out a laughter. When she saw that the blonde was being serious she wiped her eyes and said

''Don't be ridiculous Swan. I have a patron and you know it. The fact that you saved me yesterday doesn't mean that I'm your protegee. Everyone would have done that,especially you. I suggest instead of misunderstanding this chivalrous act of yours as the protection of your protegee that you actually try to find your one before the finals .I heard that this year The Whites are counting on you. Don't let them down.'' and with that she walked away

''Well,it went better than I expected''Emma muttered to herself.

* * *

''So how it went?''Snow asked Emma as soon as she saw her daughter entering the house.

''She didn't roast me so I think okay''Emma answered with a stupid grin.

''O ha ha. Does that mean that you're her patron now?''

''Nope. She thinks that her saving was an moment of chivalry or something like that.''

''Don't worry Em,you'll found the one.''

''When mom?''Emma whined.''Most of the senior students have found the protegees or their patrons. Everyone expects from the daughter of Snow White and David to help the Whites win while I haven't even found the one that I am destined to protect.!''

''Emma Marie Swan!I raised you better than a woman who whines instead of trying to find her destiny. I know it's not easy but you still have time.''

''With all due respect mom but you don't know .From the moment you saw dad and he saw you he went all white eyes and was your protector. He wouldn't even have to search.''

''Emma you know that me and your dad are different. It was true love''

Emma sighed and sat in the couch ''Am I truly destined to be a patron?What if I'm destined to be a witch. I have clearly the genes.''

''You know that you are a patron. You felt it when you saved Regina even if it was a false alarm .But in your case your protegee is also your patron.''

''How's that possible?.Wouldn't that mean that she or he is also a patron?''

''Just like you are a patron and a witch your protegee is also a witch or a wizard and a patron but in different proportion''

''Great!So I'm basically stuck with one person''

''Don't see it like that. See it as something unique. Because that's what you are .''

Emma smiled at her mother and kissed her at her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

''So...are you ready for the finals?'' Ruby asked casually as she laid on Emma's bed.

''Yes and no'' Emma replied.''I mean I'm waiting for this moment the whole year but now that we're coming to that I don't want to.''

''Why?''

''Because I'm still protegee-less''

''I thought we've been over this'' Ruby said as she rolled her eyes.''Besides you're not the only one. Killian haven't still found his. Nor did he Graham and Mulan. Relax jeez.''

''I am relaxed!'' Emma pouted

''No Emma you're not. Firstly you were all I can't found my protegee then you were Regina is my protegee and now we're back to start. It's not like it's the end of the world. You have many time.''

''No Ruby,the finals are in two weeks. How am I supposed to find them?''

''Do what you did with Regina.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean we'll put Belle to throw random things at the sorcerers and we'll see with whom your instincts kick in.''

''That's ridiculous. Besides I'll probably save them all.''

''Yes but you won't feel like you need to save them with everyone. It's a different feeling''

''How different? Come one tell me Rubes. You apparently have felt it. Enlighten me!''

''Okay okay. Well it's a little difficult to explain. When you feel your protegee is threatened you aren't thinking about your life but only for them. It's like you lose yourself but at the same time it's like you find it. You find your soulmate,your best friend,the reason you are destined to live. It's beyond any other feeling you might experience. Well except love of course. But who knows. You might be lucky and you find your true love too.''

Emma was in deep thought. She had experienced some of these feelings with Regina but not all. When she saw Regina be in danger her first instinct was to protect the girl even if the headlight hit her head. It was like her life didn't matter anymore. But then again she couldn't feel anything else for Regina. Only hatred and anger. That girl was her nemesis and she knew it.

''Hey are you still with me?'' Ruby asked

''Yeah,I just got destructed. Anyway if you excuse me I need to get dressed. I have a basketball game in an hour and I need time to relax. Are you coming to the game?''

''I don't know Ems,Belle want us to practice for the finals. I'll try though.''

''Well I guess I'll see you later then''

''Definitely''.And with that Ruby left the Nolan's house.

After a few minutes Emma grabbed her duffel bag with her basketball uniform and waited for her father to come and get her. It was only ten minutes when David Nolan got into the house and found his daughter waiting for him.

''Hello daughter of mine. Are you ready?'' David asked

''Yeah come on dad we're going to be late.'' Emma whined

* * *

''Okay okay'' he chuckled as he and Emma exited the house and approached the car.

Emma and her teammates were at the court having some last minute training when she spotted Regina talking to her mother. She could tell that she was irritated by her mother's words. Emma beckoned her teammate Peter to come closer.

''Hey Pete,can you hear what they're saying?'' Emma asked him. Peter was a werewolf thus he could hear everything by any distance big or small.

''Em that's rude you cannot eavesdrop other people's conversation.'' Peter glared at her.

''I'm not eavesdropping you're doing that. Now cut the moral speech for later and use those big ears of yours''She touched his ears and forced him to hear.

Peter rolled his eyes and focused on the conversation between Regina and principal Mills.

''They're talking about you'' Peter said after a few seconds

''What about me?'' Emma asked questionably.

''Mills say that you have great potential and you're destined to be one of the best patrons ever existed and that she should consider the fact that you saved her while Regina say that when the time comes you won't be able to save even a cat from a tree.''

Emma slapped Peter in his chest and he pouted.''Hey I didn't say that she did''

''Yeah but she's not here so you are the best alternative.'' Emma said as a matter of factly when she saw Regina looking at them ''Shit I think she's onto us. Pass me the ball and act like we're practicing''

Regina approached Εmma rather quickly and pulled her by the collar of her uniform.

''What are you doing?Are you crazy?'' Emma yelled

''Didn't you mother teach you that is rude to eavesdrop?'' Regina asked angrily

''I didn't!He did!'' Emma pointed Peter.

When Regina gave him a death glare he sneered ''She made me do it!'' and ran away.

''Traitor'' Emma muttered.

''Swan can you not forget the fact that you're not my patron and go on with your life?''

''I forgot it thank you very much.''

''No you hadn't. If you had you wouldn't eavesdropped me and my mother's conversation.''

''I was just curious. Besides what's your problem it's not like you told her that you had a crush on me!'' Emma shot back

''I can't believe that the Whites have faith in you.'' Regina said and started to walk away

''Do you seriously believe that?'' Emma shout

''What?''Regina growled

''That at the finals I'll screw everything up. That I'll always screw everything up.''

''I don't believe that. I just believe that they give you so much credit. There are better patrons than you.''

Emma was hurt by this comment but she didn't show it.''And you think Daniel is better than me?''

''As a matter of fact yes. Daniel tried hard enough to become what he is now while you haven't tried at all and still everyone sees you as the best patron because of your parents.''

''That's not true and you know it. While the boyfriend of yours only has to be trained I have to attend that stupid magic lessons that you and every wizard do. Do you think that coming from such a family is what it got me where I am now? Do you think that such a legacy is not a burden.? Everyone expects from me to save the day when the moment comes. But I don't wont to be the hero everyone want me to be. I just only want to be patron Emma who will save her protegee not the whole world. I suggest before starting to judge people that you learn some things for them.''

And with that Emma left a very dumbfounded Regina in the middle of the court.

* * *

After the game Emma and her teammates had gone for pizza at the new place that had opened near their school. They celebrated their win with a lots of pizza and coke. After they had eaten they started betting about this year's finals.

''Let's start with the easy one. Which team do you think will win this year?''Graham asked

''The Scarlet of course'' Killian shouted

''The Indigos'' another guy yelled. They all now stared yelling at each other and telling why their team is going to win. Emma put her fingers at her mouth and whistled. Then everyone stopped and looked at her

''Serious guys?Why are you fighting so much?All teams are good and only the game will tell which one of them will be the winner. So knock it off''

''Well,they don't all have Regina'' Killian grinned

''And they don't all have Emma'' Gragam shot back''Which bring us to our next subject. Best patron,pair and wizard''

They started all over again telling names and pairs. Emma had given up and she was looking at her phone when suddenly she felt all her teammates' eyes fell on her.

''What?'' she asked confused

''Killian asked what do you think?''Graham calmly said.

It took her a few seconds to understand what Graham said and when she did she spoke

''Well I think Regina is definetly the best sorcerer. As for patron I would go with Ruby. That girl is a wolf and a very protective one. And with Belle who I think is a very powerful sorcerer as well they create the best pair.''

Some agreed with her while others (like Killian kept rooting for Regina and Daniel).

After their winning party was over Emma returned home to find her parents sleeping. She climbed the stairs and headed towards her room. She barely was able to remove her shoes before falling to her bed and sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the finals was already here. Emma was beyond nervous. She was nervous because she haven't still found her protegee. She was nervous because she wanted to prove that she was one of the best patrons the school had and that she could rise to the occasion no matter the circumstances. However she couldn't shake the feeling that something would go wrong. Her morther this morning had given her a speech full of encouraging words while her father tried something more practical. He had given her his fight sword. She knew that in the fight she couldn't use real weapons. But that meant so much for her. It meant that the person she looked after more and tried so hard not to disappoint had trusted her with his legacy. She was more than speechless. She had frozen in her seat and tried not to cry. But when he told her that he was proud of her she couldn't keep it any longer and burst into tears. Then her mother had joined her and after a few teary moments father and daughter left for the school. When she arrived she found Ruby and Belle talking. It took Ruby two seconds to notice her.

''Hey blondie,ready for the finals?'' Ruby asked.

''Don't call me that. And yes..No..I mean I don't know. I'm so nervous I think I'll throw up'' Emma rambled.

''Don't worry Ems,everything's gonna be okay.'' Belle smiled to her.

''And don't throw up here I'm not sure I can handle your puke'' Ruby added

Emma glared at Ruby and gave Belle a small smile when she noticed Regina approaching her.

''Swan can I talk to you for a minute?''Regina asked. Then she looked at Ruby and Belle and added ''Privately''

Ruby coacked her eyebrow at Regina then glanced at Emma who nodded and then she and Belle walked away.

''Did you come here to hurt my pride by telling me that I'm nothing but a loser like you did the last time?'' Emma asked accusingly

''Swan''she sighed. ''E-Emma I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or upset you in any way. You know how bitch I can be sometimes.''

''Well,that's an understatement'' Emma scoffed.

''Look I'm sorry. I do hope that you'll forgive me'' Regina looked at her feet

''It's not that easy Regina.I know that many students believe that I am here only because of my parents and I try to ignore them. But when I actually hear them it's completely different.''Emma sighed

''I know and I'm sorry. To tell you the truth I believe that you are more than meets the eyes.''Regina smiled

Emma laughed and said ''Well in that case I forgive you''

''You do?''she tried not to smile but failed completely.

''Yes'' Emma grinned.

They stared at each other for a few seconds when the awkard silence between them broke by principal Mills' voice.

''Good morning my dear students!This day is a very important day for your later life as patrons and sorcerers. Today's fight will determine how capable each and everyone one of you are to protect our realm from every possible threat. I am sure that you will all rise to the occasion and prove how hard you worked the last few years as students here. Now,I'm gonna give you a few information about the fight as well as the rules and details you need to know. Afterwards they will be given to you special ribbons which will determine in which Team you belong. Let us begin with the information. The fight will last 3 hours or until every dark soul is vanished. As you know the dark souls are just illusions and the potential of you getting seriously hurt is minimal. Howerever they will be given to you an enchanted whistle that you must use in case of an emergency. As for the evaluation system. Each one of you will be evaluated as an individual,taking into consideration your job as a patron or sorcerer. Then these points will be added together and they will show us the winning team. We will also award the best patron, best sorcerer and best pair. I know some of you haven't found yet your other half. But worry not. The fight will give the opportunity to your instincts to kick in. Also I know that some of you possess patron instincts as well as magic (All the students turn their gaze to Emma who sat there uncomfortably). You will be evaluated at both and you will have the opportunity to compete at the category of best patron and best sorcerer. Now regarding the pairs. It is not necessary that the pairs are consisted of students of the same team. The sorcerers' job will be to defeat the dark souls by using his or her magic while the patrons' job will be to protect their protegee. Patrons who will fail at this job they will be disqualified. Also sorcerers who will use magic that has not been taught at this school they will be disqualified too. As you all know,at the finals the students are divided into four teams. The Scarlet,The Indigo,The Emerald and The White team. Each team will be consisted of twenty five students. I expcet from you to be respectful and fight fair. Now if you please,create a line so as to receive your ribbons. Any question will be answered afterwards.'' and with that Principal Mills let the students receive their ribbons.

Emma was standing in the line waiting for her ribbon. She knew that she belonged to the Whites so she wasn't so nervous. Some other kids were clenching and uncleching their fists or they were biting their nails. She rolled her eyes. It wasn't as they were waiting to join Slytherin or Gryfindor. These teams where only representing the colour their eyes changed into when the wizards using magic or when patrons found their protegee. It wasn't going to affect their future. It was just some stupid teams to keep the competition flowing.

So far they weren't so many surprises regarding the teams. Regina was at the Scarlet as she had expected,Belle and Ruby at the Whites,Daniel at the Indigos and Jefferson (the guy who Emma liked because of his sense of style) at the Emeralds. Some of the surprises were Peter (the wolf guy) who all expected him to be at the Indigos but he ended up at the Emeralds and Killian who all were sure he was a Scarlet (he even had a tattoo with his team's logo in his arm) but unfortunately (for him...and his tattooed arm) he was an Indigo. When it was finally Emma's time she took the black ribbon Mrs Blue has given to her and put it in her wrist. It took thirty seconds for the ribbon to change colours and become finally white.

Everyone at the White team was cheering,clapping and whistling when they saw the white ribbon. Emma felt a sense of pride which quicly became worry. What if she screwed this up and she ended up disappointing her team?Well that would be their problem not hers. She never thought of herself as a savior. She never boasted about her ancestry and her magical powers (well maybe she did at her first years here but she was young and never thought of the consequenses). Now however she was modest and humbled. She knew that there were patrons more trained than her and with more knowledge too. That did not stop her from trying more and harder.

When the procedure with the ribbons was over principal Mills took the microphone again and spoke. ''So do you have any questions regarding the fight?''

The students shook their heads.

''Well in that case let the finals begin'' The Principal pipped and the bell that indicated the fight's beginning rang.

 **A.N I'm sorry for the mistakes guys.I usually post the chapters at night and I did not proofread them.I'll try however to minimize my please review so as to know if you like it and any suggestions you may have!**


	5. Chapter 5

With the bell's ring Emma ran into the battle field. She was observing all the witches and the wizards who had already been under attack. She had the urge to protect them all but she knew that she couldn't be everyone's patron. She took a look around her to see who was in need. Everything seemed to be under control. Then she noticed the dragon girl Lilly. The fake dark soul had pinned her in a corner and was ready to attack was then that Emma stepped in and with a blast of magic had the damn thing vanished.

''Thanks'' Lilly whispered as she was trying to catch her breath.

''This is why we are here'' Emma told her with a wink.

After she was sure that Lilly was okay she let her alone and went to fight another souls. She had to admit that the fight was really demanding. It was only been twenty minutes and she was exhausted. Vanishing the dark souls required a lot of energy and protecting as many sorcerers as she could,had her ready to give up. But she couldn't do that. Then everyone would laugh at her. No one ever had given up the fight,even the weakest ones and she wouldn't be the first. Clearing her mind from her ranging thoughts she tried to focus back in the fight.

She looked around her again and she saw Regina fighting not one but two dark souls. She stepped closer and noticed that Daniel was laying on the floor. He had probably been attacked by the soul. Without second thought she rushed towards Regina and with a wave of her hand she transformed the two souls into butterflies. Regina finished them off with another blast and looked at Emma.

''Impressive'' she said with an amused look

''Well,it wansn't against rules'' Emma shrugged.

Regina nodded and tried to help Daniel stand at his feet. When she was sure that he was okay they were ready to move at the east side of the battle field when Emma spoke:

''Regina don't go over there. There are next level dark souls here and Daniel doesn't look ready to protect you. I suggest you come with me.''

''I'm perfectly fine Swan. Regina,baby if we want to win we have to fight them''Daniel told her.

Regina looked first at Emma then at Daniel and said.

''Sorry Swan but he's my patron. He knows better.'' and with that she left.

Emma tried to bit back the anger that was starting to emerge. 'It's not all about patrons' she thought. 'Sometimes all it needs is some logic. But if they want to end up losing rather than winning so be it'

The fight was evolving rather smoothly. No one had used his whistle and no one was really hurt. There weren't a lot of dark souls except for those at the east side. It was logical though. These souls,even fake,were devious and could manipulate someone. Few were the brave ones to actually try to fight them. Since everythimg was fine at the other sides she headed at the east too.

The scene was rather unpleasant. The wizards,clearly exhausted by fighting the souls,were letting them to attack them (well not exactly since there were fake) but this movement(the I'm gonna rip your heart out) meant that in a real fight the soul would have already killed them,thus they were out of the game,losing their points.

Emma spotted a girl,Ariel she thought was her name,having a really bad time. She noticed the white ribbon in her wrist and rushed to help her. Well she wouldn't let all these points be lost in vein. But before she could manage to reach the girl a body was flying against her and she was pressed on the ground. She opened her eyes and noticed Regina

''What the hell Regina?I was about to rescue Ariel and now thanks to you she's out!''Emma snapped

''It's not my fault Swan,these things are very powerful'' Regina replied whilst holding her head.

Emma was ready to say 'I told you so,but you wouldn't listen to me because your boyfriend thought that it was okay' when a thought occurred to her.

''Hey remember one magic lesson we had together last year?'' Emma asked Regina

''The one with Miss Blue?''

''Yeah. Remember when she said that when two sorcerers join their powers they can create some sort of magic explosion?''

''Swan that requires a lot of energy and I don't think any of them will be willing to help''

''Hey,I have magic too. Maybe we can do it. Come on,we will finish them in no time''

''With all due respect Swan but you're not a pure sorcerer.''

Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes and continued ''Better than nothing. Killing multiple souls at once will give us a lot of points. Come on''

''Fine but if I'm all drenched out later we'll use the bond to take my energy back''

''Deal,now let's do it.'' Emma was excited. She always wanted to perform that magic trick and now was the perfect time.

Regina and Emma intertwined their arms,closed their eyes and focused on what they wanted to achieve. After a few moments a mild explosion of white magic was occurred and when they opened their eyes all the souls were gone.

''We did it!'' Emma was beyond amused.

''Indeed,Swan,indeed'' Regina said with a small smile.

* * *

After the fight all the students were at the auditorium waiting for the awards. They were all too exhausted but also eager to find out this year's winners.

Principal Mills stepped on the stage and towards the microphone.

''Dear senior students of Storybrooke High. Another fight came to an end. And with a positive outcome too!Most of you clearly proved that you are ready to defend this realm no matter the cost!I am really proud of you. But I won't talk any further. I know that you are curious and excited about the awards. So let us begin. She took an envelope in her hands and said ''Firstly let's announce this year's best patron. You all did a great job but some of you were clearly ready to give themselves in order to save their protegees. And more clearly one of you did an amazing job saving as many as sorceres she could. This year's best patron is Emma Marie Swan.!''

The whole school was clapping and cheering as Emma making her way towards the she arrived she received a little trophy with her name on it. She took the microphone from the Principal and said

''As you all may know I grew up in a house that protecting others was not a responsibility but a need. My dad taught me in an early age that I will always save first the people I care about and then myself. And that is what I did today.'' She flashed a smile at her classmates and left.

''Alright now move on''Principal Mills said once again.''Our next award is for the best sorcerer. I am honoured to give this particular award to my daughter Regina Mills!

Again the whole auditotium was clapping. Regina gave also a little speech and then she left as quickly as she came.

''Now for our last award. The best pair award goes to one of my favourite student and her chilvarous patron. Let's cheer for Ruby Lucas and Belle French.!''

Okay that was shock Emma thought. Everyone thought Regina and Daniel would be the winners. Then again if Daniel wasn't so foolish to drag Regina into a fight that she could not win alone then they might had a chance.

After their speech it was time for the biggest moment of this day. Well after the prom that will take place tonight. The announce of the winning team.

''And now the moment we all have been waiting for. My dear witches,wizards and patrons after adding each students' points to their team,this year's winner is the White Team!

Emma was speechless. The Whites haven't won for years. Even the Indigos had a win through the last ten years. But the Whites,no. They were never so motivated to win. All the twenty five students made their way to the stage and started whistling dancing and generally celebrating the win. When their little feast subside,Principal Mills gave them a big trophy with their team's colours and then turned to the rest of the students.

''I hope you enjoyed today. But not too much because as I know a big night awaits all of you. Thank you for being respectful and thoughtful. I will hope you to see all of you tonight.''

And with that the principal and the other teachers let the students celebrate the end of their school year.

 **A.N Review guys!I wanna know your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N Characters' death.**

Emma walked into the gym where the prom was taking place. The prom's theme was Princes and Princesses. Emma didn't want to go as a princess so she had chosen to wear white tight pants with a white button up and a black coat. She was wearing also black boots and had her hair in a ponytail. Her date Baelfire was also wearing black tight pants,black shirt,white coat and white boots. He was like a penguin but Emma liked it because they looked like the yin and the yang. Baelfire was one of her good friends and due to his cowardliness to ask the girl he liked to prom,Emma agreed to go with him although they both new that they were only going as friends. When she stepped inside the gym she noticed the decoration. It was like they were in a palace. They did a great job. Baelfire excused himself and went over his friends while Emma made her way towards Belle and Ruby who chose to be each other's dates. Ruby was wearing a red suit with a black tie while Belle was dressed in an elegant black dress. They were truly gorgeous.

'Rubes,Belle just wow!You are breathtaking'' Emma said with an awe.

''Thank you Ems,you don't like so bad yourself'' Ruby said smiling

''My mom wanted for me to wear a dress but I made myself clear that I wouldn't wear one.''

''A dress wouldn't be that bad on you'' Ruby commented

''I know but the whole point for me is not being crowned as the Queen. I simply came here to have fun with the guys,dance a little,drink and then return home.''

''So,were is your date?''Belle asked

''Bae is over there with Killian and and Graham,they made a bet about which team would win the trophy and know he wants his money.''

''About that can you believe guys that we won?'' Belle couldn't keep her excitement

''Yeah I know. And also congratulations for your award. I knew guys would win!''Emma complimented them

''I wasn't so sure though'' Belle said ''I mean the competition was high and Regina with Daniel were a good pair too''

''Speaking of the devil'' Red cut off.

Emma turned her head and her jaw dropped. Regina made her way through the gym wearing a wine red gown with black killer pumps and her hair were in a bun. She was also wearing heavy make up and on her wrist was a corset. Behind her was Daniel wearing a black suit with a bow tie. Emma would have said that he is pretty handsome if she wasn't jealous of him. Her thoughts were interrupted by Belle's voice

''Rubes calm down nothing's going to happen.'' Belle soothed Ruby

''What happened guys?''Emma asked

''I just...Since I was getting ready for the prom I have this feeling that something's gonna happen.''

Ruby sighed.

''Belle is right. You are tired from the fight. Go get a drink to calm your nerves.''Emma suggested.

Ruby sighed again and went to grab a drink.

''Don't worry about her,the fight exhausted her pretty bad. She just like went home and slept till the prom. I had a big time trying to wake her up'' Belle said with a laugh. Emma laughed too and added

''Anyway will you do me the honor to dance with me?''Emma asked Belle

''Aw,of course come one''Belle said dragging Emma to the dance floor.

* * *

It has been two hours and Emma had danced with any human and non-human being possibly. Well except Regina. She really wanted to approach the brunette and asked her for a dance but she was being a coward. She had even danced with Killian for god's sake and yet she couldn't find the balls to ask her.

''Everything okay Swan?'' Emma heard someone said anf jumped a little. She turned her head and found Regina looking at her with a smirk.

''Regina hi!Umm you look st-stunnig!'' Oh great. Now I'm stuttering too,Emma thought.

''Thank you Swan. You look good too'' Regina smile kindly

''So are you enjoying the prom?''Emma asked

''Well it's a little boring but after the king's and queen's announcement things are gonna get rowdy'' Regina whispered in Emma's ear and then winked

Emma was dumfounded ''I think I don't understand''Emma said a little embarassed and Regina chuckled. ''You don't have to dear. Just wait and see. Anyway I better get going back. Daniel's gonna probably looking for me.'' She looked Emma once again and begun to walk away.

''Regina wait!''Emma found the courage to ask finally the brunette.

''Yes dear?''Regina asked confused.

''Would you like to dance with me?'' Emma asked with hope. Regina thought about it for a minute before speaking again.

''Why not?'' She smile at Emma and moved towards the blonde.

Emma hands were sweaty. She took Regina's hand in her own and slipped the other one around the brunette's waist. Regina leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder and they begun to dance slowly.

''Relax Swan I'm not gonna eat you''Regina teased Emma as she noticed the blonde's tense state. Emma laughed awkardly and said

''Can you please call me by my first name? You've known me practically your whole life. Why with all these formalities?''

''I suppose you're right. Oh I haven't congratulated you for your award. You did a great job. Sorry that I haven't listened you during the fight,but you know how things can be''

''Oh thanks,congratulations to you too. You were amazing at the fight. And don't worry we're all good. You were supposed to listen to your patron.''

Regina's cheeks flushed and tried to hide it by shoving her face deeper into Emma's shoulder

''So,what's for you after the school is over?''Regina asked

''I'll travel''

''Ow?''

''I have said to my parents that in case I haven't found my protegee here I'll travel around the world in search of them''

''I guess that's pretty good!I'll probably go to Kansas. There it's one of the best colleges for magic in the world. However I don't know what I'm going to study yet.''

''It's okay Regina,you have all summer to decide.''Emma smiled at her and Regina reciprocated.

''Regina!'' Emma heard Daniel calling his jerked her head up and looked at Emma

''I should go.''

''Yeah,well I'll see you at your coronation!'' Regina laughed and left Emma alone.

* * *

It was time for the ''coronation'' as Emma had called it. She and Ruby were making their way to the stage when Ruby grabbed her hand tightly. She turned around and saw Ruby's eyes changing colour.

''Rubes are you-'' but she was cut off by the sound of breaking glass. She turned her head and saw the windows of the gym breaking and the doors opening revealing the intruders. It was the dark souls.

''We're under attack'' someone yelled and that was enough to put Emma's mind on track again.

Without further thinking she walked into the battle. She started blasting the dark souls with magic but that wasn't enough. This wasn't a fake battle. This was real. Her thoughs were cut off by a sharp pain. She found herself flying across the room and colliding with a wall. She stood up immediately and checked her head. Her forehead was bleeding and with a wave of her hand she had the blood disappearing.

An alarm was being heard in the air and Emma recognised the war bell. They were calling other sorcerers to the battle. Emma's parents would be here any minute. She saw Principal Mills fighting upper level dark souls. She searched for Regina. She was okay.

Everything was happening so fast. Throughout the fight Emma had seen some of her classmates lying on the floor. Probably dead. She shook her head to clear her mind. They were relentless. Why did they attack?Why now?And why here?She heard the windows breaking one more. Thankfully they weren't dark souls but the help they were expecting .Her eyes caught her parents as they were entering the gym. She felt worry for a few seconds. But she remembered that her parents had fought many fights before she was born. They knew what to do.

Her mind wandered at the end of the fight. If she were alive until then how it could be to face all these bodies?She probably wouldn't. She'd walked away immediately. It was painful to see people you had known all of your life dying in front of you. She cleared her head once again and spotted Ariel. Today at the finals she didn't have the chance to save her but now she would. She ran at her. They were fighting together. They were stronger together and Emma had her hopes high. When she thought everything was okay she turned to Ariel and said.

''I may didn't save you at the finals but I did my best here''

Ariel smiled but then her smile turned into a frown. Her eyes were wide and she looked at her chest. Emma's eyes followed hers and she saw Ariel's chest bleeding. The girl collapsed to the floor and Emma rushed to hold her head.

''No,no please don't die!'' Her eyes begun to water and she was yelling. She tried to heal her but she knew it was already late. She collapsed at the girls body and started to cry. Then she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

''Swan I'm sorry but you have to let her go.'' Regina said in a whisper

''No,I have to bring her back!'' Emma yelled

''Emma listen to me. You can't. You have to stand up and help us.'' she squeezed Emma's shoulder.

Emma nodded and stood up. Regina gave her a small smile and together they went to fight other souls

* * *

Things were getting pretty rough for Emma. They had already lost a lot of fighters and Emma had everytime to avert her eyes so as to continue fighting without crying. Her energy was draining. She used it one last time to summon her sword. It was time to act like a patron. She found the soul that had killed Ariel and went after him. She found him and with a wave of her hand (okay she used her magic one more time) she made him slipped and with her sword stabbed him through his chest.

''That was for Ariel'' She pulled her sword with a smug in her face.

''Swan watch out!'' She heard a voice from behind but she was late.

She found herself pinned against a wall and a dark soul ready to stab her with a dagger. She closed her eyes and prayed for a salvation. Which it did come. When she opened her eyes she found a headless soul and her father with a cheeky grin.

''I wouldn't let my princess die'' He winked at her and hugged her.

''Thanks dad''

''Ok back to the game princess. Make me proud'' and with that he left.

She sighed and try to concentrate. An idea popped in her mind. She searched for Regina and when she found her she approached her.

''Regina we have to create the explosion again!''Emma pratically yelled.

Regina's eyes glowed and grabbed Emma's hand.

''Ok Swan. We're gonna nead a lot of energy. Clear you mind,close your eyes and follow my lead''

Emma closed her eyes and waited for the explosion. But it never happened. She snapped her eyes open but Regina were nowhere to be found.

''Where the hell did she went?'' Emma shout

She ran outside the gym and they were fighting there too. They were probably fighting in the whole school. She was searching Regina like a maniac .She had a feeling that somethinng bad had happened to the girl. When she found her she wished she didn't have that feeling. Regina was laying on top of Daniel and she was crying. She approached her cautiously.

''Regina...?'' Emma whispered

''He-he died'' Regina was sobbing

''What happened?'' she asked

''I don't know. He was already dead when I found him.I-I..'' and she started crying again

''Regina calm down. Do you remember what did you say to me a few hours ago?You need to let him go .He died probably protecting you. Don't let his sacrifise be in vein. We ne-''

''No you don't understand. Ariel was nothing to you. He was my patron!I won't leave him''

''You have to Regina. Think of how many of our friends died tonight!Patrons and sorceres!We can't let anyone else die. Please Regina!''

''Emma I..'' and she fainted...

''Great!Just great!'' Emma yelled. She lifted Regina and carried her-bridal style-to a corner.

''Okay this is probably gonna hurt but I have to''

She intertwined her arm with Regina's and closed her eyes. She felt the magic energy flowing through her blood and a huge explosion-bigger than she expected-happened. After that everything went black.

 **A.N I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Time Jump**

5 Years Later

Emma was in her yellow bug driving her way to Storybrooke. After having been gone for five years it was strange for her to return home. She would see her friends and her parents who have missed so bad. But her returning wasn't for a fiest or something equally cheerful. She was returning home for the anniversary of the fight. Yes that night that so many of her classmates had died. That night that everytime she closed her eyes had nightmares about . Her mother each year had tried to convince her to return home for the anniversary but each time she would find an excuse to avoid it. But this year was different. In her travelling all these years,she had fought creatures ten times worse. She had made peace with herself and she was ready to face this anniversary too. What she couldn't face the previous years was the parents of those kids that had died. The guilts for not having save them were eating her alive. However this year she would do it. She would come in the anniversary,she would give her condolences and the she would leave as fast as she came.

Her eyes caught the Storybrooke sign and she knew that she couldn't turn back down. In a few minutes she would be in her home with her parents that had missed so much. She would also see her friends. Her mother was calling her every week to learn her whereabouts. Few months ago she had told her that Ruby and Belle were getting married. If she was lucky enough she would come back for the wedding. And finally Regina. She hadn't yet understand if she wanted to see the girl or not. One part of her wanted to see how Regina had changed all these years. Accornding to her mother there were rumors that she had become quite cold-hearted and distaned. She knew why. Because of Daniel. And that was her reason why she didn't want to meet the woman. She had lied to Regina and everyone else. She-in compare with everyone else who was there-remembered clearly what had happened that night.

* * *

 _5 years ago_

 _Emma had woken up in a hospital bed. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on her surroundings. After a few minuts the blur faded away and she saw her mother sleeping in the couch. She had a few stitches in her face and a bandage in her arm._

 _''Mom'' she whispered_

 _''Emma,baby!How are you feeling'' Her mother touched her face,a few tears running down her cheeks_

 _''I'm good,just a little off. What happened?''_

 _''You tell us'' another voice was heard. Emma turned her head and met with a man with red haur and glasses and Principal Mills._

 _''Um do I know you?'' Emma asked._

 _''I'm sorry. My name is Archibald Hopper and I am an investigator. I investigate the magic attack that took place in your school five days ago.''_

 _''Five days ago?I was sleeping for five days?'' Emma squealed._

 _''Yes Miss Swan. It seems that that night you had wasted a lot of energy. Which bring us to our next topic. I have spoken to a lot of students,parents and teachers that were here that night and no one seems to remember what happened. You are the last who woke up and I was hoping that maybe you remember something.'' Hopper watched her upon his glasses_

 _Memories of that night were coming in Emma's mind. The attack, her parents, Regina,Ariel,Daniel. Oh god Daniel._

 _''Um,no sir. I am as much clueless as everyone else.'' Emma lied_

 _''Are you sure Miss Swan?'' Hopper asked_

 _''Yeah'' Emma said more firmly but without looking the investigator in the eyes._

 _''Very well. In case you remember something please don't hesitate to call.'' He pulled one card with his number from his jacket's pocket and gave it to Emma. She nodded and with that both Hopper and Principal Mills left._

 _''Emma?'' her mother asked ''Are you sure you don't remember?''_

 _''Yeah mum. Totally. Now if you please excuse me I want to sleep.'' Emma muttered and turned her back to her mother. She closed her eyes and tried to forget all these memories._

* * *

Emma was now standing outside her home. Should she knock or should she use her key?She didn't want to scare her mother so she decided to knock. Afte two knocks Snow White opened her door. When she realized who was behind the door she covered her agape mouth with her hand and screamed.

''Oh my god Emma!'' She rushed to hug her daughter and both mother and daughter started to cry

''Baby I missed you so much!'' Snow White was sobbing. She lifted her head from Emma's shoulder and wiped her cheeks as well as her daughter's

''I missed you too mom!'' Emma said ''Where is dad?'' she asked

''He's in the garage. He's trying to fix the car.''

''Okay then I'm going to surprise him too'' Emma grinned

''Emma stay a little here to see you. I haven't seen you for five years. I want to know everything that happened to you!'' Snow pleaded

''Mom I'll tell you everything. I want dad to be here too.''

''Okay go and I'll start preparing your favorite meal for dinner'' Snow smiled to Emma

Emma hugged her mother once more and went to the garage.

* * *

Her father was under the car and he couldn't see anything. Emma walked quietly over the car she cleared her throat and said

''You know for your age,your hands are still handy'' Emma tease her father. She heard his forehead hitting the car and then her father coming out of the car,his eyes teary

''Princess?'' he asked

''Hi dad!'' Emma whispered. Her father rushed to her,hugged her and lifted her from the ground spinning her around

''My god Ems you've grown so much!You are not my little girl anymore.''

''Hey!I've grown less than you. And I'm always your little girl!'' She kissed his laughed and said

''You are so beautiful. Just like your mother''. Her cheeks were flushed and slap her father's arm so as to stop complimenting her.

'What?You are. You are my little beautiful princess'' He buried his head in her neck and she hugged him tighter. After a few moments they ended their hug and David escorted his daughter inside the house.

* * *

After they had eaten their dinner Snow washed the dishes and started interrogating Emma. She was sitting on the couch. Her father had one arm around her stroking affectionaly her shoulder

''So?'' Snow asked

''What do you wanna know?'' Emma asked nonchalantly

''Everything!'' Her mother said and Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes.

''Be more specific please''

''Ok uhm..where have you travelled all these years,what have you encountered,haveyou found your protegee?''

''Well I traveled pretty much around the world. Name a country,I've been there.''

''England?'' Her mother asked

''Ah,the English sorcerers were amazing, They knew so much things!. They were practically moving libraries.''

''Japan?''

Emma made a disgust face ''Great country,great people,their sorceres eh''

''Have you visited all the magic villages in those countries?''

''Yeah mostly I was in them,helping young patrons,doing different jobs to earn my food and a place to sleep but I have visited the big cities too. Oh I'vebrought you a souvenir.'' She searched for her bag and found too matching necklaces. They were a man and a woman holding their hands creating sparks. '' Some sorcerers from South Africa gave them to me when I told them who my parents were. It was for showing their gratitude to you. Have you been to Africa?''

''Yes many years before. You weren't even born. They had a big war with the dark souls and we helped them defeated them. When they asked what do we want in return we wanted only their blesses to conceive a child. And a few days later we learned that I was expecting a baby girl.'' Snow tear up in the memory.

Emma smiled and continued ''Well to answer your second question. Most of these places were peaceful and quiet. But in others I've faced death many times.''

''Dark souls?'' David asked

''Not only dark souls but also other evil creatures. More bloodlust than dark souls.''

''Oh my Emma'' Snow whiped her cheeks

''It's alright mom. I'm okay now. And last but not least I haven't found my protegee''

''What?''

''Yeah'' Emma shrugged ''But it's okay. After the anniversary I'll leave''

''Emma no!'' Her father pleaded

''Dad I won't return permanently until I found them. I'll stay for a few days and then I'll be 's what I want. When I found them I'll promise I'll return''

Her father hugged her and Snow nodded.

''Anyway I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day for all of us.'' Emma said. She kissed her parents and went to her room.

She changed into her pyjamas and climbed into her bed. She tried to relax. No matter what happened tomorrow she wouldn't say the truth. And with that thought the sleep claimed her.

 **Happy Birthday to me! Review guys I wanna know your thoughts! Due to exams I'll try updating as much as I can!**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma had woken up early the next day,had a shower and a bagel for breakfast. She was starting getting ready for the anniversary when she heard a knock on her door.

''Come in''

''Morning beautiful'' her mother chimmed

''Morning mom!Are you guys ready?''

''Well I am,but your father is still in his pyjamas. He doesn't feel like going'' Snow admitted

''That makes two of us''

''Don't you wanna go?''

''I don't know. When you asked me If I was coming home this year I was ready to face all these people. Now I'm not. I don't wanna face thoso who I failed.''

''Emma'' her mother cooed ''You haven't failed anyone. Whatever happened that day it wasn't your fault.''

''The attack wasn't but..'' She stopped unsure of what to say

''But?'' Snow pushed her a little further.

''But Ariel's death was my fault..'' Emma admitted

''What do you mean?'' Snow asked confused.

''I'll tell you after all this is over'' Emma reassured her and left her room.

* * *

Emma and her parents have finally arrived at the school. When she stepped out of the car she felt her stomach being in knots but she tried to shrug it off. She walked into the school and when she saw the familiar faces she felt much better. She scanned the place and as she noticed Ruby and Belle she made her way towards them. Ruby had her back turned to her and that gave Emma the opportunity to close Ruby's eyes and let her wonder who might is. Well her plan didn't work exactly,as she heard Ruby said.

''Emma Swan I know it's you. '' She turn around and hugged her friend tightly

''Ηow?'' Emma pouted

''Well everyone here attend this anniversary pretty much every year. You were the only new addition.'' She winked at Emma '' Anyway,I missed you so much Ems'' Ruby hugged again her friend.

''Ahem'' she heard Belle coughing

''Belle,wow you look wonderful''. She turned to Belle and hugged her too.

''Thank you so much Emma. It's nice having you around again.'' Belle smiled

''Yeah I missed being home. Oh I totally forgot. Congratulations. I heard that you two are getting married!''

''Thank you very much Ems. We're totally expecting you at the wedding'' Ruby said

''I'll be there'' Emma promised.

She was talking for a good amount of time with Ruby and Belle when she noticed Regina with her mother. She was wearing a black dress,black high heels,and black sunglasses. She was even more beautiful from the last time that she saw her,five years ago.

* * *

 _5 years ago_

 _Emma after her wakin up,3 days ago was still at the hospital. The doctors had opted to keep her for_ _a further observation given that she was drenched out of magic energy. She was playing a game at her phone when she heard a soft knock at the door. It was Regina_

 _''Hey'' Regina said softly_

 _''Hey,how are you feeling?'' Emma asked_

 _''I'm doing well. They will release me today. I still have some bruises but the painful part is now gone. How about you?''_

 _''Ι have a few headaches during the day and I'm in pain pretty much everywhere but I'll live'' She smiled at Regina_

 _''Good to know. So I wanted to ask you. Do you remember anything from that night?''_

 _''I have some memories but nothing important.'' Emma lied_

 _''Memories like?''_

 _''I don't remember how Daniel died if that's what you want to know.'' Emma lied again_

 _''Regina,I know that you're hurting but knowing how he died how it's going to help you move on?'' Emma continued_

 _''I wanna know if he sacrifised his life for me.'' Regina admitted_

 _''And if he did?Will you be able to live with that?Because I know I wouldn't''_

 _''It's not the same Emma. You are a patron. You are supposed to sacrifise yourself in order to save sorcerers.''_

 _''And that's where you're wrong Regina. I am a sorcerer too. I have a patron too. And if I knew that he or she died for me I couldn't live with that. So I suggest to leave things as they are now. Sometimes it's better not knowing everything.''_

 _Regina sighed and turned to leave. But before she leave she turned her head and said_

 _''Goodbye miss Swan.'' and with that she left. It was the last time that Emma have spoken to Regina_

* * *

''Miss Swan'' Regina brought back Emma from her memories. Her demeanor was cold and distaned.

''Regina,it's nice to see you again.'' Emma smiled to Regina

''Likewise'' Regina replied coldly. They stood like that for a few minutes before Regina spoke again

''Well I should go inside. The ceremony is about to start.''

''Okay,see you around'' Emma said and watched the brunette leaving.

''Wow she became even colder since last year.'' Ruby commented

''She lost her true love'' Belle countered and Ruby rolled her eyes.

''They weren't true loves just high school sweethearts. She's just feeling guilty because she thinks Daniel died because of her'' Ruby said

''Anyway let's go inside.'' Emma tried to change the subject

* * *

Once inside Emma sat next to her parents. She watched as Principal Mills made her way towards the podium. She took the microphone and began to say

''Thank you so much all of you for being here today. I wish this encounter have been under a more pleasant situation. Yet here we are paying tribute to our fellow sorcerers and patrons who had lost their lives five years ago at that tragic night. I know the wounds are somehow healed but the pain is not gone. What however makes me feel a little better is that they died protecting they beloved ones and our town. They died as heroes. And that's what we are going to honor today. Their heroism and chivalry.''

Principal Mills left and the chantings begun to hearing in all the school. After that the principal took again the microphone and starting to read the victim's names. When she heard Ariel's name a small sob escaped from her lips but she quickly recovered.

When Daniel's name was heard Emma scanned the place for Regina but the brunette was nowhere to be found. She subtly stood up and went outside. There she saw Regina sitting at one of the benches. She quietly approached her and sat next to the brunette

''I want to be alone'' Regina said without looking at Emma

''I know'' Emma commented

''Then why are you here?'' Regina asked confused

''Because deep down you want someone with you. You want a shoulder to cry.''

''And that shoulder is you?'' Regina raised her eyebrow

''I'm available right now''

''I don't want to cry Swan. I just don't want to be inside.''

''Have you ever been inside? During the ceremony?''

''Only when they had the funeral. I wasn't able since. It's too painful''

''I know. That'w why I've never come.''

''You didn't have someone close to you there.'' Regina noted

''Some of them were my friends''

''You're talking about that Ariel girl don't you'' Regina rhetored

''Mostly yes. But also for Daniel too. I know that we weren't friends but..''

''But what..?'' Regina asked

Emma sighed and decided to come clean ''Regina that night when you found Daniel he was already dead.'' Emma admitted

Regina's eyes were wide open ''Wh-What do you mean?'' her voice was wary

''I mean that he hadn't died protecting you. He wasn't you patron.''

Regina looked Emma in the eyes unable to say something. When she was able to act again she slapped Emma.

''Regina let me expain -'' but she was cut off by a cloud of smoke indicating that Regina had left her. She sighed and dropped her face into her hands.


	9. Chapter 9

After her encounter with Regina,Emma had left the ceremony and went downtown for a drink. She sat at the stool and order a beer. She had screwed up big time and now she didn't know how to make things better. While on ther second beer she felt someone sitting behind her. She turned her head and found Ruby ordering a drink too.

''I saw you leaving the ceremony'' Ruby stated

''Yeah,I went to find Regina''

''It didn't go well,did it?''

''Not in the slightest bit'' Emma sipped from her beer

''You should try again'' Ruby offered

''She won't talk to me. Not after what I told her.''

''What did you tell her?'' Ruby asked

''Rubes,I remember what happened that night. Everything. I created the explosion that left all of you without memories. It wasn't my intention but it helped.'' Emma admitted

''So you know how Daniel died'' It was more of a statement than a question

''Indeed I do. He wasn't her patron. I think he was Jefferson's. I tried to explain this to her but she left. It's my fault though. When she asked me five years ago I told her that I didn't remember.''

''Why did you do that?'' Ruby asked without accusing her

''I couldn't. What should I have told her?That her boyfriend was not her patron?That he died because of someone else?''

''Yeah?Maybe she would have dealt differently with all this. However don't give up. You made a mistake go fix it.'' Ruby smile at Emma.

Emma finished her drink and pulled out her pocket to pay. Ruby stopped her.

''It's on me. Just go.''

Emma tried to insist on paying hers but she found no point on fighting with her best friend so she fled. Before she reached the door she turned to Ruby and said

''Thanks Ruby.''

* * *

She had drove with her bug till Mill's Mansion. Damn her house was huge. She'd never have been here. She made baby steps toward the door. She raised her hand to knock the door but she hesitated. She turned to leave but she heard the door opening and revealing Principal Mills.

''Mrs Swan what a pleasure'' Cora smiled at Emma

''Mrs Mills. It's nice to see you again!'' Emma offered her hand and shake it with Mrs Mills' one

''So what brings you here?'' Cora asked

''Uhm..Is Regina here?I'd like to talk to her'' Emma replied

''She's in her room. She said she's not feeling well. Maybe I should ask her first.''

''No,it's okay. Tell her that I stopped by'' Emma was ready to leave when she heard a soft clicking on the floor. She turned her head and found Regina coming down the stairs.

''Regina hi!'' Emma said awkardly

''Miss Swan I'm not in the mood for talking.'' Regina said coldly

''Just give me ten minutes and then I won't bother you again'' Emma pled. Regina seemed to be thinking for a few moments before she replied

''Alright. Follow me.''

* * *

Emma and Regina climbed the stairs and made their way towards Regina's room. She opened the door and let Emma in.

''Wow your room is really cool!'' Emma whistled

''Would you like a tour or should we cut to the chase?'' Regina sighed

''Right,of course. Sorry. Well what do you want to know?'' Emma asked

''Why haven't you told me the truth when I asked you at the hospital?''

''Honestly I don't know. I thought I did it to protect you from the heartbreak.''

''And by letting me believe that he died because of me was good enough for you?''

''I was young and I had all these memories of people dying. I was a mess. You didn't remember anything and that was for the best. Do you know how many times I woke up with nightmares of that night? Every single person that died on that day had come to haunt me. I did you a favour Regina.''

''Maybe I didn't want any of your favors'' Regina snapped ''Maybe I just only wanted the truth. These five years I believed that he died for me!That it was my fault!'' Regina was in the verge of tears

''I know and I'm sorry. But I didn't want all this from you. I wanted to live without the nightmares. I really wanted to protect you'' Emma whispered the last part

''But you didn't Emma. You didn't spare me of anything. And all these years I have guilts for the wrong person.'' Regina sighed and plopped herself to the bed.

''Maybe I can help you with that.'' Emma offered

''What do you mean?'' Regina asked confused

''Come with me Regina.''

''Where?''

''Everywhere. Let's do what I did all these years. We will travel all around the world. You will search for your patron and I for my protegee. It's the least I can do,Regina''

''You're crazy. Me unlike you Emma,have a job here. I can't leave everything behing to flee with you.''

''You don't have to come with me forever Regina. Let's just say you could come for a year or less and then you can come back.''

''I don't know Emma. It's a lot to ask. I have a life here. I am good.''

''No you're not Regina. You're just compromising. It may be tough at first but helping all these people will help you too. You will learn a lot of thing about witchcraft. Look I won't push you. At least promise me you will think about it okay?''

''We shall see'' It was all that Regina said.

''Okay,I'll leave you to it. If you change your mind I'll be at my parents. Goodbye Regina''

''Goodbye Swan'' and with that Emma left Regina

* * *

When Emma returned home it was already time for dinner. She opened the door and found her mother and her father setting the table. She left her jacket on the hook and joined them to the table.

''So how was your day?'' Snow asked

''Interesting'' Emma replied

''Where have you been all day?'' it was her father's time to ask

''Mostly downtown and the at Regina's''

''I thought you didn't talk with her.'' Snow counterd

''Well...'' Emma shrugged '' It's not that we're not talking. There were a few misunderstandings. But now we're good. And I might have offered her to follow me around the world''

''How so?'' Snow asked again

''She doesn't have a patron I don't have a protegee,she needs some time to cool off so that's the perfect opportunity.'' Emma beamed

''That sounds...good?'' Her father offered

''She didn't replied yet. And yes it will do her good. I know that we're not best friends,hell we're not even friends but I surprisingly care about her. So I'll help her. Besides is that what we do right? Help those in need. Whataver need might that is. Regina needs space to sort some things out and that space is not Storybrooke.''

''You are right,you should help her'' Snow smiled at Emma.

''That I'll do'' Emma said while taking her mother's hand in her own.

* * *

It was late at night. Both Emma's parents had already gone to sleep leaving Emma alone in the living room. She was sitting in the couch her legs spread on the coffee table with a beer in her hand and a bowl of popcorn on her belly watching some football. She was wearing a tank top and her boxers and had her hair in a messy ban. She was also wearing her trimmed glasses. Her eyes were opening and closing and when she thought she was ready to sleep she heard a knock on the door.

She stood up from the couch and walked towards the door. She looked through the peehole and found Regina on the other side. She quickly opened the door revealing the beautiful brunette.

''Regina?What are you doing here?At twelve o'clock in the night?Are you alright?'' The blonde asked concerned

''I'm alright Swan don't worry. I thought about what you said earlier.''

''And?'' Emma asked a little impatiently

''And I'm in. I will follow you in these magical mystery trip of yours. On one condition''

''Name it''

''We won't return until we both find what we're looking for'' Regina said with a shy smile

Emma smiled and replied ''Okay''

 **So what are you guys thinking? Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

It has been three days since Emma and Regina had agreed on travelling together. After both of them had taken care of their errands they had,they said goodbye to friends and family and now they were getting ready to flee. Emma had parked her bug outside Regina's house waiting for the brunette to bring all her luggage. She was wearing a white tank top,jeans and her ray-bans. Having seen the brunette coming from the house for the third time she decided to speak.

''Regina you don't need all these things with you!It's not like you're moving out'' Emma whined.

''Oh dear that's only the necessaries.'' She said with a small smile and Emma rolled her eyes.

''Seriously no more suitcases or I'll throw them outside of Storybrooke. It's your choice. And I'm sure you can handle wearing two or three pair of shoes instead of ten'' The blonde warned and Regina huffed. She loaded her last duffel bag on the bug and closed the lid. She checked one more time if she had forgotten something and when she was sure that she had everything she opened the passenger seat's door and stepped inside.

''Ready to go?'' Emma softly asked and Regina nodded. She put the key in the ignition and started the car.

''So where are we going?'' Regina asked

''Where do you want us to go?'' Emma said without looking at the brunette.

''You don't know where we're going?'' Regina practically yelled

''Regina relax!This is the best part. The uncertainty of the unknown! Take the map I have on the glove box,close your eyes and choose our destination. So simple.'' Emma smiled

''You have to be kidding! This is how are we supposed to travel?'' Emma could see Regina's anger in her voice but she chose to ingore it.

''Yeap!'' Emma beamed and Regina rolled her eyes. However she opened the glove box and retrieved a worldwide map. She closed her eyes and with her index finger she pointed at the map. She opened them again and found where her finger had landed.

''So?Where are we going?'' Emma asked nonchalantly

''Greece'' Regina smiled

''Oh great. I've heard Greeks are really hospitable. And I know just the place on where to find magical users.''

''Where?'' Regina asked confused

''You just have to wait and see'' Emma winked at the brunette and she flushed.

''Greece here we come'' Emma cheered and Regina laughed

* * *

Emma has been driving for over two hours but she was nowhere near Boston. They had to get there so as to take the first plane to Greece. However here they were in the middle of nowhere. Regina was listening to some music from her ipod and Emma was bored to death due to the silence. She sighed and clicked her fingers so as to drew Regina's attention. Regina looked at the brunette clearly irritated but she pulled of her headphones and raised her eyebrow

''What?I was bored. I didn't asked for company so she can ignore me. Talk to me Regina'' Emma whinned

''Okay let's talk'' Regina sighed '' What do you want me to say?''

''Whatever you want. I haven't seen you in five years. Sure there are plenty of stories you can tell me'' The blonde offered

''Your life was much more exciting than mine'' Regina admitted '' And we have never been friends. Do you expect me to start gossiping about my life with a stranger?''

''Come on Regina,I'm trying to make this easier for both of us. We will be on each other lives for god knows how long. Don't you want this to be less awkard?''

Regina seemed to think about that and then she said ''I suppose you're right. Well let's us start from the beginning. After we finished school I went to Kansas where I studied witchcraft for about two years. Then I returned home and since then I was working as a teacher at Storybrooke High. End of story''

''Have you met anyone? In a romantic way I mean'' Emma asked

''No'' Regina replied honestly. ''After Daniel I wasn't able to move on.'' Emma felt a pang of guilt as she saw Regina's eyes reddened but she said nothing. Instead she looked forward and continued driving.

''So what about you?'' Regina asked after she composed herself

''What about me?''

''How was your life all these years?Have you met someone?''

''Lots of travelling'' Emma chuckled ''But it was good. Really good. In fact I didn't want to come home. I've met a lot of people who helped me control my magic and who I helped too. I gave many fights but they were all worth it. I learned a lot of things. As for my protegee no luck.'' Emma shrugged

''What about your love life?'' Regina asked and she felt her cheeks turned pink

''Oh well, I've met a lot of girls at my trips,but nothing serious.''

''G-girls?Are you-?'' Regina's eyes widened

''Gay?Yes!"' Emma replied

''I-I didn't know'' Regina cursed herslef for stuttering

''It's okay. Me neither. I mean I had a clue but I came out when I was in London.''

''Oh'' Regina said and silence fell between them

''Sorry If I made you feel uncomfortable'' Emma apologised

''Oh not don't worry I'm very open-minded and you know that. I wasn't just expecting it.''

''I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or as an offense'' Emma teased Regina

''What I meant is that you've never shown attracked at someone in high school''

''Well I was,but I'm good at hiding my feelings'' Emma admitted

''You were?She was at our school?Do I know her?''Regina rambled

''Woaaaa easy tiger!'' Emma laughed

''I'm sorry. But you started the whole conversation'' Regina accused Emma

''My bad then. And to answer your questions yes she was at Storybrooke high and yes you know her. But I won't answer any more of your questions''

''Fine'' Regina pouted and Emma found it so cute but she didn't comment on it

''Will be back for Ruby's and Belle's wedding?'' Regina asked out of the blue

''Well I'm coming back. I promised so. But if you want you can stay behind.''

''No it's okay I won't be able to stay away from my parents for such a long time. But we will leave again won't we?''

Emma smile at that and said ''If that's what you want''

''I don't know what I want Emma'' Regina replied honestly ''Storybrooke is my home and I will always return to it. But I don't want that. I want to escape from that place. I want to find my own place and call it home.''

''Maybe if you're lucky enough we will find it at our trips. And what I'm about to say is creepy but Regina I do care about your happiness. I want you to find what you're looking for and I will be happy If I'm there too.'' She smiled at the brunette. Regina returned the smile and commented

''Always the charmer Swan'' She teased the blonde

''Eh,what can I say?It's part of my genes'' Emma replied and Regina rolled her eyes

''Oh look we are in Boston'' Emma beamed and Rergina looked outside of the window.

Emma stopped the car and helped Regina unload her suitcases. She led the brunette inside the airport and went to buy their tickets. After having finished that job she found Regina sitting at a table sipping tea. She approached the brunette and plopped at the chair next to the brunette

''So the next fly to Greece is in two hours. I suggest we take a walk around the shops what are you thinking.''

''That's quite alright'' the brunette said and stood up to start their walk

 **So I decided to pay tribute to my hometown ^_^ Review and tell me if you have ever been to Greece and what would you like to see next between our beautiful ladies! Until next time! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

The flight to Greece from Regina's part wasn't a quite one. Ever since Emma and Regina went aboard,Emma hadn't kept her mouth shut except this two divine hours in which the blonde had slept like a normal person. Firstly Emma was keep talking to Regina about ridiculous facts about Greek people,then she was making rude comments about other passengers,unfortunately not too subtly and ended up on making a new friendship with a six year old boy who was sitting next to her and apparently had many commons with him like their favourite video game and cereals. Regina having been tired of the blonde's non stop talking she curled into a ball in her chair and slept. After an hour or so she felt a weight in her chest and when she opened her eyes she saw the blonde sleeping on top of her. Regina thought that it was time to finally relax. Big mistake. Emma started mumbling in her sleep and waving her hands like a psycho. Regina accepted her fate and decided to just sit in her chair and watch some movies. When the blonde finally woke up they were almost in their destination. That didn't however stop Emma from starting a conversation with the other passengers. Finally when they arrived in Athens,Regina sprinted towards the plane's door and far from the rambling blonde. She kner although that she couldn't avoid her forever so she sat at coffee shop and waited for Emma to pick up their bags. When the job was done,Emma approached Regina and sat next to her.

''How are you feeling?'' Emma asked

''Like I don't wanna hear your voice ever again. Seriously how can you talk so much?''

''Eh,what can I say I'm a talkative person'' Emma shrugged

''Too much for my likeness. We've been together for one day and I feel like I wanna kill you!'' Regina groaned and Emma rolled her eyes

''Hey relax,I'm not always like that. And you'll get used to that'' Emma winked

''I don't think so. Anyway where are we heading now?''

''Well, we will stay here in Athens for the rest of the day and tomorrow morning will be leaving for an island called Aegina. But don't worry it's close to Athens so if you're afraid of ships or something like that I inform you that the journey is only one hour.'' Emma smiled at Regina

''That's good. And no I'm not afraid of ships. Just nauseous sometimes. Where are we staying?

''Do you prefer a hotel or a rent room?'' Emma asked

''A hotel. After so much hours of travelling I would like a hot steaming bath.''

''Okay then,there are a few good hotels at the center of Athens. Let's grab a cab and go there.'' Emma suggested and stood up. She helped the brunette with her suitcases and went outsides to find a cab.

* * *

After an hour Emma and Regina were at the hotel. Regina was furious with the taxi driver who overcharged them and Emma was trying to calm the hot-headed brunette.

''We should just hopped off the cab and find another one!'' Regina hissed

''Regina it's over now. We weren't smart enough and he manipulated as. Let it go and wait here. I'm going to find us a room.'' Regina just huffed but stayed where Emma told her to.

''Good morning how can I hel you?'' The assistand asked Emma nicely

''Uhm I would like two rooms.'' Emma requested equally politly but all her manners flew from the window when the assistant spoke again.

''Unfortunately we only have one room with a double bed.''

''Seriously?'' Emma yelled ''Can't you find us one with two beds at least?''

''As I said this room is the only one available. Would you like it?''

''Fine. How much for one night?''

''It's ninety euroes for one night'' The assistant smiled at Emma

''Who stays here?The Queen of England?'' Emma scoffed but she pulled out her wallet and paid with her credit card. The assistant took the card did the transfer and gave Emma back the card with a key card.

''Enjoy your stay'' The assistand beamed and Emma hoped for a hell of a breakfast the next morning. She went towards the brunette and leaded to the elevator

''I have bad news and good news'' Emma nervously grinned

''Tell me the good one first''

''Well I found a room'' and at that Regina rolled her eyes ''If you didn't,we wouldn't be here Emma''

''Right,so the bad news. I managed to get us one room with a double bed.'' She closed her eyes and waited for the yelling. However the brunette just said in an authoritative tone

''You're sleeping on the floor''

''No,I found the room,I paid it so I'm sleeping on the bed'' Emma said in a childishly way

''We'll see about that'' Regina smirked. As soon as the entered the room Emma sprinted towards the bed and marked her territory. Regina closed the door left her luggage in the small hall and went in the master room. She looked Emma with a smirk and with a flick of her wrist had the blonde hanging from the ceiling.

''Hey,you're playing dirty!'' Emma yelled.

''You're just bitter because I always get what I want'' She smiled at Emma and plopped on the bed. She waved her hand and let Emma fall to the floor with a thud

''That was mean'' Emma groaned and stood at the end of the bed. She took the sheets in her hands and pulled them fastly. As a result the brunette was now at the floor and Emma crawled over the bed with a smug on her face. Regina blew a strand of hairs out of her face and said

''You're on Swan!''

* * *

After an hour of fighting Regina and Emma agreed that they are both adults so it won't be so bad to sleep on the same bed. After their impromptu fight Regina went for a shower and Emma used her laptop to book their tickets for the next day and hotel rooms for their accomodation. She was done when Regina stepped off the shower and seeing the brunette with only a tower wrapped around her body she started gawking at her. Regina turned around and found Emma staring at her with her mouth agape

''What happened Swan?Pussy got your tongue?'' She smirked at the blonde

''I ummm '' Emma was opening and closing her mouth like a fish

''Relax,I'm just kidding. So, what are you proposing for us to do?'' Regina asked as she was get dressing

''Oh you have no idea'' Emma whispered to herself

''What was that Swan?''

'' I said would you like to go sightseeing?'' Emma offered

''Are you going to be the guide?'' Regina teased

''Humour me as you want but I know the basics.''

When Regina was ready she motioned to the door and said to Emma

''Ok Swan,lead the way''

* * *

Emma and Regina were walking towards the Acropolis of Athens. The weather was sunny and that gave them the perfect opportunity to climb the rocky outcrop. As they were climbing Emma began talking.

''The Acropolis is consisted of many different archaelogical remains such as the main gateway known as the Propylaea,the Temple of Athena Nike,the Erechtheum and last but not least the most famous of them all,the Parthenon. The Parthenon is dedicated to goddess Athena whom Athenians considered as their patron. It was built during the Golden Ages of Pericles. Many of the twelve Olympians were considered as patrons in different cities. Legend says that us patrons are offspring of the Olympian gods thus our skills to the battlefield. Every patron,according to his skills or some personal traits have their own god or goddess as their patron. For instance my father's god-patron is Athena the goddess of wisdom and also war. Mine is Apollo the god of light, prophecy, inspiration, poetry, music and arts, medicine and healing.''

''And why is that?'' Regina asked intrigued

''One of his symbols is the swan'' she winked at the brunette

''Well I must say I'm impressed. Did you google those things?''

''We didn't only learn how to fight at school. We learned also our legacy and the Olympian gods are a huge part in the history of the patrons. It's like the history of the witchcraft and the ancient civilization of Inkas. Yeah I know stuff'' Emma grinned and Regina rolled her eyes

''You earned my respect Swan'' Regina admitted

''Yet you're not calling me by my name'' Emma pointed out ''And I can't figure out why''

''As I said before we were never friends,we just knew each other. Also Daniel used to call you like that and it kinda stuck'' Regina shrugged.

''But now we're together and either you want it or not we may as well get to know each other. And the best way to do so is by start calling me Emma'' Emma smiled at Regina

''I suppose you're right. So,Em-ma where are we going next?''

''There are some places around the Acropolis with nice coffee shops,taverns and stores. I supposed we can climb down and walk around.'' Emma offered and Regina nodded.

As they started walking around Regina was fascinated by the lifestyle of the Athenians and the local shops. The music that was pumping in the streets from the different artists was creating a joyful and festive spirit. She was in love with the people,their mood,the aromas that were coming from the shops and the hospitality those people offered. The kids that were playing,their laughter and their smiles melted Regina's heart. She wanted to stay there forever.

After having strolled around the neighborhoοds of Athens they decided to stop to a tavern in order to eat. Emma was insisting on ordering everything greek on the menu while Regina prefered something more familiar. Finally Emma's puppy eyes won the argument and the table was full of different greek traditional foods. Regina was reluctant at first but Emma managed to make her give try to every single dish.

Being full of food and a little dizzy from ouzo they made their way back to the hotel. Once inside the room, Emma plopped in the middle of the bed without even removing her boots. Regina chuckled with Emma's childlike behavior and started putting her pyjamas on. When she approached the bed she saw that Emma was already snoring. Not wanting to disturb the blonde Regina laid in the bed as quietly as she could and turned of the lights. She stared at Emma for a few minutes and whispered

''Thank you Emma''

 **Well I gave you an insight of the Greek Mythology and Greek Lifestyle. I hope you enjoy it. Review and tell me your opinion. And don't worry more intense scenes will follow not only between the ladies but also scenes regarding their magic and patron abilities as well as some fight scenes. Ok I revealed too much! Until next time ;) (Ι also apologize again for any mistakes. English is not my mother language)**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Emma and Regina had woken up early in order to made their way to the port,where they would take a ship to Aegina. Emma not having been used to wake up so early was being very grumpy and irritating.

''Miss Swan,for the umpteenth time this morning,it was your idea to go to this island and also buy tickets so ealry in the morning so stop blaming me.'' Regina snapped but Emma wasn't in the slightest bit scared.

''I know'' she whinned ''But how can you be so awake and full of energy? I barely manage to keep my eyes open and you seem like you have been awake for hours. That's not fair''

''I was working as a teacher Miss Swan. Been awake early in the morning was part of my routine. And please do stop acting like five year old or I'll turn you into a toad'' Regina warned!

''You wouldn't dare!'' Emma grinned but kept her distance

''Try me'' Regina smirked and Emma narrowed her eyes

''Fine you would but you need me''

''I'm sure I could manage to find this magical village of yours''

''Nonsense. Even I don't know where it is''

''And how will we find it?''

''I know a guy'' Emma winked and wiggled her eyebrows. Regina rolled her eyes and muttered

''Someone kill me''

''I'm kidding. I know where we going but I want to keept the mystery between us'' Emma

''Miss Swan go check if you want anything to eat.'' Regina sighed

''Alright. Do you need anything?'' Emma asked

''A coffee would suffice,thank you Swan'' Regina smiled at Emma

After ten minutes Emma found Regina at the decks,gazig at the see. She handed her the coffee and both of them sat at a bench nearby in silence. Regina was drinking her coffee while Emma was eating a huge sandwich.

''Are you okay?'' Emma asked Regina

''I'm fine'' Regina lied

''You're lying'' Emma pointed out

''We started knowing each other two days ago and you can already tell when I'm lying?'' Regina asked amused

''I'm good at reading people'' Emma shrugged ''Come on,tell me what's bothering you?''

''It's nothing really'' Regina tried to wave it off

''If it was nothing you wouldn't spend so much time thinking of it'' Emma offered

''You're quite perceptive aren't you?'' Regina tried to change the subject

''You know we can do this all day.''

''What?'' Regina asked innocently

''You trying to avoid the question by pointing out my virtues and me keep asking the question''

''Fine'' Regina rolled her eyes ''We were always saying with Daniel that we will travel the world together. And it seems weird to me to do this without him while I'm trying to replace him''

''Regina,you won't replace anyone. Daniel was never your patron. And last time I checked you weren't looking for a boyfriend. Daniel will always have a special place in your heart. But you can't feel guilty about all this. He died doing his duty. He died as a hero. Honour him without being sorry for your decisions.''

''You are right'' Regina smiled at Emma and put her hand into Emma's. They stayed like that for a few minutes looking at each other intently. Emma tried to minimize the distance between them but the announce from the speakers that they were reaching their destination had her jumping at her feet.

''So here we are huh?'' Emma broke the silence

''I suppose . Will you help me with my suitcases?'' Regina asked

''Uhm yeah sure,give me a minute to throw this and I'll help you'' Emma said awkardly. She turned around looking for a bin to throw Regina's coffee and her half-eaten sandwich. After that she pulled Regina's suitcase and started walking towards the gate,putting as much distance as she could between her and Regina.

* * *

When they disembarked Emma was looking for a cab to transport them to their destination. She found one and helped the driver put the luggage in the trunk. Once inside the cab Emma sat at one corner of the cab while Regina at the other. Regina bent a little to approach Emma and whispered in her ear

''Where are we going?''

Emma felt shiver down her spine and took her more than necessery to reply.

''I..uhm...we are going at the Temple of Aphaia. There is a portal there which will give us access to enter the village. But we're not going right now.''

''Why?''

''At this time of the day there will be lot of visitors at the temple. We can't risk someone seeing us using magic. I suggest we go later this evening''

''Okay. Soooo..Where are we going now?''

''At the beach'' Emma grinned

''And what are we going to do there?'' Regina asked narrowing her eyes

''Have fun Regina. We're not all bussiness here. We also came to have a good time. Besides we are on an island. You can't expect us to stay here without going at the beach at least once!''

''But...I don't have any bathing suit.'' Regina admitted

''Relax,we'll find there. I also booked us a room to put our luggage and you know nap a little in case we are tired later.''

''That was very thoughtful of you'' Regina smiled. The taxi driver announced that they reached the hotel Emma had booked.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel Emma went to their room to change at her suit while Regina went to buy one. They arranged to meet at the beach in fifteen minutes. Emma was ready earlier than she expected so she made her way at the beach. She spread her towel at the sand and lay on the top of her. Five minutes later she felt someone hiding the sun so she opened her eyes to shoo whoever distrubing her. She didn't expect to find Regina in a white swimwear. She was also wearing black ray bans and white flip flops. Emma's mouth fell open and she was gwaking at Regina.

''Your gayness is showing Swan'' Regina teased and Emma's cheeks flushed red.

''Sorry I've never seen you wearing something so much...''

''Sexy?'' Regina raised an eyebrow

''Revealing'' Emma added and Regina chuckled.

Regina lay next to Emma on her back and started her sunbathing. After several minutes she asked

''What are we going to do there?''

''Impatient aren't we?'' Emma teased

''It's not my fault that you are secretive''

''I'm not secretive. I can't tell you because I honestly don't know. Every village has different needs. Some of them need magic teachers,some patrons to teach the younger ones,other help to rebuild the village. It's not something standard in every village. However I heard that where we're going they need mostly teachers and workers to help with their crops.''

''So I'm going to teach and you're gonna work?''

''Yeah something like that I guess''

''Have you been there again?'' Regina asked changing the subject

''Nope. But I've met Greek sorcerers at some of the places I've been to. And they invited me many times here.''

''Do you like that kind of life?''

''The travelling you mean?''

''No the uncertainty. You don't know each day where you'll end up,you don't know where you'll find a job,hell you don't know even if you'll live.''

''That's life Regina. Living the way you want without fearing for example of staying in the streets or not having food,or even fighting dark souls like it's your last battle. I like that. I always did''

''Do you consider coming back for good?''

''Of course I did. As much as I love this life, I belong to Storybrooke. So when all this is over I'm planning on coming back.''

''That will be good. In fact we are in need of a few good patrons to work at Storybrooke High''

''Oh no nothing like that. I'll work at the guard with my dad. I like the danger. And Storybrooke High can't offer me any'' Emma admitted

''Whetever you like. I'm just making some offers. '' Regina winked

''Anyway,are you ready for your first swim at the Mediterranean Sea?'' Εmma said as she stood up lifting Regina bridal-style along the way and throwing her at the sea.

''You're gonna pay for this Swan!'' Regina threatened

''Whenever you want Mills'' Emma shouted as she started swimming.

* * *

After their morning-afternoon at the beach Regina and Emma returned at the hotel. They both had a shower and then they started preparing for their trip to the village. They took a cab and made their way at the Temple of Aphaia.

''Okay as you can see there are not a lot of visitors so we can find the portal without disturbing us'' Emma said

''Where is the portal?'' Regina asked

''At the east side of the temple. Come on,let's go before they close the place for the night.''

They walked until the reached the East side. Emma gropped the walls to find the secret passage. After a few minutes she could feel a notch at the wall.

''Alright there it is. Use your magic Mills.''

''Why don't you use your own?''

''The portals can be opened only by pure wizards.''

Regina nodded and lifted her hands towards the wall. She closed her eyes and felt the magic running through her veins. She opened them again and found an opening at the wall.

''After you Mills.'' Emma offered

''Stop calling me like that. I feel like my mother'' Regina snapped

''Not gonna happen unless you start calling me Emma'' Emma said and let Regina made her way through the portal.

The first thing that she noticed was the smell of fresh baked bread and the aroma of fruits. Emma who was beside Regina approached her and whispered:

''Welcome to Phoebus. Apollo's village''

''Your patron's village?''

''Indeed Mills'' Emma grinned and made her way through the villain.

 **Alright folks here's the next chapteR. Sorry for keep you waiting. More magic moments in the next chapters! Until next time 3**


	13. Chapter 13

Regina's jaw dropped once she had a better view of the village. Emma,after she had put their luggage in a small cabin that was provided to them,took Regina for a walk around the village. The brunette would stop every five minutes to absorb the beauty of her surroundings. Never in her life had she been in a village let alone a magic one,which history went back to Ancient Greece. Phoebus had managed to combine the ancient greek architecture with the modern technology creating a unique scenery. Emma had pointed out that although the villagers prefered to live the lifestyle of their ancestors they weren't completely cut out from the modern world. In fact they had every appliance that a modern person would need but they had chosen to use them only to keep in touch with other magic villages. After their stroll on the semi-ancient village they decided to seat in a tavern for a meal.

''What do you think of the village?'' Emma asked intrigued

''Emma,it's amazing'' Regina admitted ''Thank you for bringing me here''

''You don't need to thank me. You chose this place. I simply drove you here.'' Emma smiled

''No, I do have to thank you. Before all that I was alone in Storybrooke feeling sorry for myself. You have woken me up in a way. Thank you for giving me this opportunity.''

''You're welcome Regina'' she stretched her hand an squeezed Regina's one. Their moment was interrupted by the waiter who came to take their orders. When the waiter finished with their orders Regina asked:

''So what's next for us?''

''After our meal will go to the village's leader and ask for a job. Also I heard that tonight they have a feast to honour Apollo's. We could go if you want.''

''That would be great.''

The waitor brought their food and they ate in silence. When they finished their meal,Emma paid fot them and exited the tavern. They made their way slowly towards they leader's house. Emma stepped forward and knocked the door. A woman in her mid-fifties opened the door.

''How can I help you?'' the old lady asked nicely

''Uhm we came to see Iona,your leader. We're here to ask him for a job. Is he busy?''

''He is but do come in. You can wait him in the kitchen. Who are you?''

''My name is Emma Swan and this is Regina Mills. We are from Storybrooke.''

The old lady opened the door wider and let them in. She guided them in the kitchen and she excused herself to inform the leader. After a few minutes she came back and offered them a cup of tea.

''What's bringing you here?'' the lady asked while she was cooking something in the stove.

''A little bit of vacation and a little bit of patron/protigee searching'' Emma admitted

''Well you came in the best place for both of them. Our village is mostly quiet one yet I can't say that we didn't have our fair share of attacks. That's unlikely however. Also we have many great patrons without their protegee. If you're lucky enough maybe one of them is yours'' The lady said while pointing Regina and then turning to Emma ''Ionas can help you also with your protigee. He will push your intincts to its edge. I'm sure that both of you will find what you're looking for here.''

Regina excused herself to go to the bathroom and when she was out of the earshot Emma spoke

''I hope you're right. I promised Regina that I'd help her find her patron and I won't stop till we find him...or her''

''Your girlfriend is lucky to have someone like you'' the old lady smiled

''My what? Oh no no she's not my girlfriend. We are sort of friends'' Emma admitted

''Oh I'm sorry. I assumed that you she was your lady. You look cute together.''

''Uhm thank you'' Emma said awkardly. Right on time Regina entered the kitchen. Behind her was a man around sixty with a long beard and with grey hair. He was supported by a cane and he was wearing a white cloak.

''Hello,my name is Ionas. I'm the leader of Phoebus,the village which Apollo's himself built thousand years before. I am honoured to welcome you to this village.''

Emma stood up and handshaked the old man.

''The honour is ours. My name is Emma and this is Regina. I am a half patron-half sorcerer and Regina is a pure one.''

''I know who you are Emma. You are pretty popular amongst the magical beings. The same goes for you Regina. You are quite like a legend.''

Emma and Regina stared at him with opened mouths. Emma was the first to recover and said

''I'm sure you're mistaken. Oh maybe we're popular due to our parents. I mean my parents are a living legend.''

''You Emma and Regina are not legends because of your parents. You will become ones by your own doings. Anyway I cannot reveal much. What are you seeking?''

''Uhm we came to ask for a job. We're planning on staying here for a while and we want to offer our help to the village. What are the needs in the village?''

''The truth is we were looking for a teacher. A youngern one. We are teaching the same techniques for years now and we were hoping to find someone with a different perspective.'' Ionas admiited

''You are lucky then. Regina was a teacher at Storybrooke. I'm sure she can help you'' Emma looked at Regina and smiled

''Yes, I can help you if that's what you want.'' Regina offered

''It is settled then. As for you Emma we could use your help at the guard. I know you're a very skilled patron and that your father is the chief of Storybrooke's Guard.''

''Of course I'll help you . Phoebus will be safe with me'' Emma reassured

''Okay then. I expect both of you to be at your jobs tomorrow. As for tonight there is a feast dedicated to Apollo. I suggest you both attend it.''

''We will. Thank you for your help and your time.'' Emma said. She took Regina's hand and lead her to the front door. When the door closed the old lady turned to Ionas and asked

''The blonde is the girl's patron isn't she?''

''Oh she's so much more my dear Amphithemis. But we have to let them find it on their own'' the old man admitted and left his maid alone in the kitchen.

* * *

The duo made their way to the village square where the feast was taking place. The night has already fallen and the place was been illuminated by candles. Some people,mostly the younger ones were dancing to the music while others were sitting at tables drinking and laughing. There were different kiosks around the square with villagers selling their merchandise. Emma and Regina sat in a bench watching the villagers interacting with each other and having a good time. Suddenly Emma felt someone beside her and when she turned around she was met with a man whose face was hidden with a hood

''How can I help you?'' Emma asked

''It's not me who needs your help Emma.''

''Do I know you?'' Emma asked confused. Regina also turned her head and saw the creepy man

''No but I know you,both of you Emma daughter of Snow White and David Nolan and Regina the offspring of Cora and Henry Mills''

''Okay'' Emma said a little wary ''What do you want?''

''I came to warn you. Your loved ones are in danger and only you can save them.''

''I don't know what are you saying but my loved ones are okay I just called my mom'' Emma said

''The time hasn't come yet my dear child. But you should be prepared for when it comes.''

''I'm sure they can handle it by themselves'' Emma joked

''This is not time for jokes Emma. The fate of Storybrooke is in your hands.'' and with that the man disappeared.

''What's with the cryptic words anyway?''

''I should call my mom'' Regina said after a while

''Regina relax. Everything's okay. Storybrooke can live without us for a while. Enjoy the night.'' Emma squeezed Regina's hand and went to buy some beers.

* * *

After a few hours Emma and Regina returned to their cabin. Emma plopped herself to the couch while Regina headed to the kitchen to make some tea. She came back to the living room and sat silently next to Emma.

''A penny for your thoughts'' Emma said

''I...I didn't like what the old man said. He was creepy''

''Hey calm down. He just wanted to scare us. Your parents are okay. They have fought many times they know what to do in case of an emergency.''

''But he said it's up to us to save them.'' Regina pointed out

''Yea that's what creepy dudes say in movies. We will call your mother tomorrow okay?''

''Okay'' Regina whispered.

''Come on you must be exhausted,go get some sleep. Tomorrow you'll start your job as a teacher'' Emma grinned

''Yeah,that's really good. I'm looking forward for this.''

''You are a great person Regina,don't forget this'' Emma said and grabbed Regina's hand. Regina lifted her chin to see Emma and she looked through her green orbs. Emma cleared her throat and Regina jumped a little.

''I should go'' Regina finally said.

''You should. Goodnight Regina'' Emma smiled.

''Goodnight Emma'' and with that the brunette disappeared in her bedroom.

 **I hoped you liked it!What are you saying? Will Emma and Regina find out that they belong together?**


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Emma and Regina woke up ealry. Well Regina woke up early and for about one hour she tried to persuade Emma to get up from bed without succeeding. Finally with a flick of her wrist Regina undressed Emma leaving her only to her underwear and bra making her shiver from the cold morning air and thus waking up. Regina made them breakfast and when they were ready their made their way towards the small school.

''Are you ready Mills?'' Emma asked

''I'm a little nervous'' Regina admitted

''Come on you've done this before. It's not your fist time. Relax and show them what the Latinas can do'' Emma winked at Regina who chuckled.

''Fine. I suppose I'll see you at dinner?''

''Yeap. Tomorrow though I'll be in the night shift so probably you won't see me at all. Anyway I better get going. See you tonight Mills'' Emma begun to turn away

''Swan!'' Regina yelled and Emma turned her head

''Be careful'' Regina calmly said and Emma smiled.

* * *

Emma walked until she reached her destination,the village's magical boarders where the guard's camp was.

She knocked the chief's door and when she heard his confirmation she opened it.

''Miss Swan'' the chief said as he stood up to greet the blonde.

''Chief Lance nice to finally meet you!'' Emma shook the man's hand

''Likewise Swan. I've heard that you are a very skilled patron. I am honoured to have you in my guard.''

''The honour is all mine Chief.'' Emma smiled

''Always humble Swan. Anyway let's get to business. As you know our job is to protect the village for possible threaths. In our village we do not put guards only to the borders but also inside the village and in places that are most likely to be attacked such as the school and the market. Since you are new to our village I will place you to guard the school for today. Howerver your place will be at the east borders at the night hours. Is that okay with you.?''

''Uhm yeah everything is perfect.'' Emma nodded.

''Alright then Swan you are dismissed. I assume you know where the school is located''

''Actually yes,a friend of mine works here and I walked her today there so I know''

''Good. Your shift is due to seven o'clock. You will be put with two other guards.''

''Okay sir. Thank you for this opportunity.''

''No thank you for take it. Now go'' The chief ordered and Emma fled.

* * *

Emma took her position a few meters away from the school. She had clear view of it and from the road that led people to the school. She started patroling the place when she heard the bell rung. Children were exiting the school to have their break and Emma shifted her attention towards the kids in search of a certain brunette. When she saw the brunette teacher exiting the school Emma jogged behind her and place her hand on Regina's eyes.

''Guess who'' she whispered in Regina's ear

''Emma!'' the girl sceamed excitedtly. ''What are you doing here?'' She turned to face the blonde and now their faces where inches apart. Emma cleared her throat and took a step back.

''They placed me here to guard the school. Happy to see me?'' The blonde teased

''I would prefer someone more muscled'' Regina teased back

''Hey have you seen my guns?'' Emma asked while pointing her arms. Regina's eyes drifted to her arms and she licked her lips unconsiously.

''I've seen better'' Regina sassed and walked away. Emma rolled her eyes and run towards her.

''How was your day so far?'' Emma changed the subject

''Interesting. The kids here are not difficult to work with. They are so disciplined and ready to learn. It amazes me. I'm really glad that I work here. How was yours?''

''Nothing much. Things here seems pretty quiet. I still don't know why they have so many guards''

''Villages that have so many history are an often target.'' Regina admitted ''Anyway I better get going I have lesson''

''Yeah me too. See you at lunch?''

''That would be nice'' Regina smiled and started to walk away. When Emma turned,her eyes caught something black-like a cloud- in the sky. She lifted her chin and watched a dark soul making his way towards the ground and the school. Her eyes were following him and when she saw approaching Regina she screamed

''Regina watch out'' and at the same time she started running towards Regina. Before the soul had the chance to attack Regina Emma pushed her to the ground using her body as a shield while at the same time poofing them inside the school. Emma stood up immeditely without bothering helping Regina and went out to fight the demon. Outside were the guards who have managed to kill him. She bent to her knees so as to catch her breath when the principal approached her.

''Are you and Miss Mills alright?'' the principal asked worried

''Yeah we're fine thank you. Is anyone hurt?''

''No,the guards were fast and the soul didn't have the time to cause any damage.''

''Okay then I better go check on Miss Mills'' Emma said and left the principal to talk with the other guards

When Emma saw Regina she was frozen and she hadn't move. Emma stood in front of her warily and clicked her finger in her face.

''Regina are you okay?Did I hurt you?''

''Em...Emma..'' Regina stuttered

''Gina talk to me what happened?''

''You were right.''

''What are you talking about Regina?'' Emma was a bit worried with Regina's expression

''I'm sorry I have to go.'' And with that she poofed herself. Emma cursed a few words and went outside again to meet the principal.

''Miss Swan!Is Miss Mills okay?''

''I..I don't know'' Emma frowned

''Is she hurt?Do we need to send her to the hospital?''

''No,no she's okay physically. She uhm she went home I think.''

''Oh it's okay. If you see her tell her to take a few days off if she wants to.'' the principal offered

''Yeah I'll tell her that.'' and with that she left principal and return to her place.

* * *

Emma didn't go home immediately. She walked a little by the shore to clear her mind. Regina had left unexpectadly and she wanted to give her some time alone. After what it feels like eons she returned home. She knocked the door before entering the house. Regina was sitting by the fireplace with a cup of tea in her hands staring at the flames.

''Regina?'' the blonde asked cautiously

''Emma you're home. I wasn't expecting you so early'' Regina admitted

''It's nine o'clock Regina. I thought it'd be better to give you some time alone. After you know what happened today.''

Regina turned her head back to the fireplace and sipped from her cup.

''Have you eaten dinner?'' she asked Emma

''Yeah I went to the tavern and grab some food.'' She approached Regina and sat behind her. She intertwined her fingers with Regina and looked her in her eyes

''What happened today Regina?Why have you left like that?''

''Emma..'' Regina sighed

''No you have to tell me.'' Emma said stubbornly and Regina exhaled deeply.

''Emma you are my patron'' Regina finally admitted and saw Emma's eyes open widely

''What?'' she whispered

''Today when you saved me from the soul I saw your eyes. And they turned white Emma. I can't believe all these years you knew and I didn't. I was so foolish''

''That doesn't explain why you freaked out Regina''

''Ι didn't freak out. I just thought how many times you saved me and I wronged you Emma. You knew all this time and I didn't or I didn't want to admit it because of Daniel. I'm so sorry Emma''

''Hey it's okay. We all make mistakes. Yours wasn't so bad. At least know we don't have to find someone else'' Emma joked.

''You've said to me a few days ago that because you're patron and a sorcerer your protegee would be your patron too. Does that mean I'm your patron?'' Regina asked confused

''Yeap.''

''But I don't feel like protecting someone. I mean I don't have these instincts.''

''Oh you do have them but they are not prominent. And because you weren't around while I was in trouble so as to feel threatened.''

''So am I supposed to protect you?''

Emma chuckled and answered '' No I am supposed to protect you more than you are. But I guess If I find myself in a fatal position you'd help me''

''That's a lot to...process'' Regina admitted

''It's okay take your time. And don't think about the you're my patron thing.''

''I can't do that Emma. If you're in danger I'm supposed to save you. It feels strange to be responsible for someone else's life''

''Welcome to my world Regina. But don't think about that at all. I'm capable of taking care of myself. And as your patron I suggest you to go and take some sleep.''

''You already started bossing me around?'' Regina teased

''That's my job'' Emma winked at Regina. Regina looked at Emma's eyes then at her lips and then back at her eyes. Emma cleared her throat and whispered

''Do you mind if I kiss you?''

''I thought you'd never ask'' Regina said and with that she crashed her lips at Emma's.

 **Yey! They finally learned the truth! Stick around to find more about their journey both the magical and the romantic one!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Some fluff ahead. Enjoy!**

It has been a week since Emma and Regina had shared a kiss and things had started to fall into place. In the morning Regina would go to school then Emma would join her for lunch and when Regina would return home Emma would leave for her night shift. They haven't had a lot of time to see each other but they try to enjoy every moment of it. Emma had opted to take the night shift because it was more relaxed and she liked the silence the night offered.

Just like any other day for the past week Regina woke up to make breakfast for her and Emma. She put the pan in the stove and begun to cook pancakes and eggs. Suddenly she felt two hands wrapped around her waist and a kiss behind her neck.

''Morning beautiful'' Emma whispered at Regina's neck making the brunette shiver

''Good morning sleapyhead. Did you sleap well?''

''Fine despite the fact that a certain brunette wouldn't stop kicking me'' Emma teased

''I did not do such a thing!'' Regina pouted

''Yes you did babe'' she kissed the brunette on the cheek and grabbed the plate Regina was giving her

''What's your plans for today?'' Regina asked while she was shoving a piece of pancake in her mouth

''I was planning on going for jogging and some weight lifts at the camp. I think I'm losing my fitness.''

''You're just saying that so as to have me say 'nah you're still sexy'. It won't work Swan'' Regina winked at Emma

''Fine,but I still though that I need some training. Anyway then I'll come for lunch at school and finally I have an early shift.''

''When does your shift starts?''

''Seven till four in the morning"

''Why so many hours?'' Regina asked confused

''Because Jimmy wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend and I'll cover him up'' Emma admitted

''The things you do for love'' Regina said teasingly

''Shut up'' Emma groaned and pushed Regina against her. She kissed her passionately and then helped her stood up.

''Anyway I better get going. I'll see you later'' Regina pecked Emma and walked towards the door

''Bye babe'' Emma yelled and continued to eat her pancakes

* * *

Emma was jogging longside the shore when she felt her phone buzzing. She stopped at a tree trunk and sit down while she was picking her phone up.

''Mom?'' Emma asked

''Emma hi!How are you baby?'' Emma could feel her mother's smile through the phone

''Uhm fine. I was running to keep my body in shape. What about you? Everything's okay?How's dad?''

''Oh I'm fine a little bit tired from work but otherwise I'm the same. Your dad on the other hand had become a little grumpy this week.''

''What happened?''

''He won't tell me. He is irritated the whole time. I guess it has to do with work. There are rumours that the dark souls are planning to attack and the whole guard is alarmed. Anyway what about you? How's Regina?God we haven't talked in ages.''

''To tell you the truth a lot have happened since the last time we spoke. First of all Regina found her patron.''

''Oh that's amazing?Is he or she from Greece?''

''Well not exactly. Her patron is me!'' Emma admitted

''Aw Emma that's great news. You caught two birds in one stone. What are you planning to do now?''

''We're staying. We don't know how long but Regina likes it here I like it too,we're good. There is also one other thing I need to tell you. Me and Regina have kissed. About a week ago. The night we found out I'm her patron. And we're kinda in a relationship now. I think''

Snow let a squeak and Emma had to remove her phone from her ear so as not to lose her hearing

''Mom calm down please'' Emma begged but Snow had none of it

''Emma I'm so happy for both of you!I knew that you two would end up together. And don't worry you don't have to come back anytime soon. Stay there to bond with each other and when you're ready you can return.''

''Thanks mom for everything. Do you think dad will be okay?''

''Oh as long as you're happy he'll be happy too. Don't worry about him. Anyway I have to hang up. I love you Emma don't you ever forget that.''

''I love you too mom. I'll call you as soon as I can. Bye'' and with that Emma hang up her phone.

* * *

After her run Emma returned at the cabin and had a quick shower. When she finished she put her clothes on ans started preparing luch for her and Regina. When she was done she packed the food she had just cooked and made her way towards the small school. After a while she arrived at the school and walked at Regina's office. She knocked the door and after Regina's confirmation she opened it and saw the brunette grading some papers. She had a frown at her face and she was wearing her glasses.

''Hey babe what are you doing?'' Emma asked while she plopped herself at a chair next to Regina

''I'm just finishing this off and we can eat. How was your day?'' Regina lifted her gaze from the papers and gave the bloned a quick kiss

''Uh you know the same. I went to the shore for some jogging,talked to my mom...'' Emma didn't finish her sentence as Regina cut her off.

''Did you tell her about us?'' Regina quietly asked

''Uhm yes. Is that a bad thing?''

''No dear,I would ask you to do it,to be honest. I already told my mom.'' Regina confessed

''Really,when?what did she say?'' Emma felt a little panick

''A couple days ago,when she called me to ask about my wheareabouts. She was surprisingly happy. Clearly she likes you a lot. And I wonder why's that''

''Hey what's not to like? I'm cute,smart,funny,sexy,one of the best patrons...''

''And very very modest'' Regina rolled her eyes and smacked Emma playfully

''Anyway what did you tell her exactly?''

''That we kissed the night we learned about you being my patron and that...'' Regina trailed off

''That?''

''I didn't finish because I don't know what we are Emma. Are we dating?Are we in a relationship? We haven't exactly labeled whatever it's going on between us.''

''Because we don't have to Regina. We do whatever feels good.''

''Are you afraid of a commitment?'' Regina questioned

''It's not that. It's just that we don't need to rush anything or to label our ...thing. I admit that I like being around you and we have a strong connection but I don't want to complicate things that are already comlicated''

''Complicated how?''

''Regina I'm your patron. If this doesn't work between us I'll still have to be your patron. And what if we break up and then one of us move on? We will still have to work together. It's our destiny''

''I understand your concerns Emma but that's exactly why we have to try. Yes there is a possibility that this might not work out. But there is also the possibility that it'll work out and Emma you know that if it does it means that we are destined to be together in more than one way. And Emma I really want to be with you as long as I can''

Emma smiled and cupped Regina's cheek '' You always know how to tell the right thing don't you Mills?''

''Shut up and kissed me Swan!'' Regina said and attached her lips to Emma's. After a few minutes Emma pulled back and said

''As much as I love to stay here and kiss you I have to go home to prepare for my shift. I'll see you tomorrow babe''

''Okay dear. And Emma be careful'' Regina whispered and kissed Emma again. After their kiss Emma ruffle a little Regina's hair and fled

* * *

It was a little past eleven and Emma was patrolling the borders when she heard footsteps from behind. She turned her head and saw Regina approaching,carrying a bag with chips and chocolate. Emma grinned and hugged the brunette.

''Babe what are you doing here?''

''I was bored at home and I couldn't sleep so I thought why don't I go to see my charming patron and bring her some food?''

''Aw baby thank you'' Emma said while taking and opening a bag of chips at her hand. She sat at a chair nearby and beckoned Regina to sit at her lap

''How much are you planning to stay?'' Emma asked

''Until your shift is over'' Regina admitted

''Babe I'd love you to stay here all night but don't you have school tomorrow?''

''They'll go on a trip and I opted not to follow them. So I can stay as long as I want''

''Oh we're gonna have so much fun together'' Emma grinned and started kissing Regina's neck

''Emma!Stop!Baby please!'' Regina begged and Emma stopped

''What did you just say?''

''What?'' Regina asked innocently

''You called me baby!Regina Mills called me baby!'' Emma yelled and Regina used her hand to shut Emma's mouth

''Stop yelling,they might hear us'' Regina looked around to see if someone had heard the blonde

''Regina we're alone here. The other guard is at least two hundred metres away.'' Just as Emma was ready to attack Regina's neck again she heard a noise from the trees. She stood up immediately calling her magic at her hand while going in front of Regina to protect her.

''Who's there?'' Emma asked

''It's me,don't hurt me please!'' A voice begged

''Who are you?''

''I came to warn you'' The voice said again and a face appeared from the shadows. It was the old man that they saw at the festive a few weeks ago

''You again! What do you want?'' Emma asked impatiantely

''Storybrooke's in danger. You need to leave now!'' The old man yelled and fell to the ground. When Regina rushed towards him and touched his arm to lift him up images of Storybrooke being under attack came in front of her eyes and she as well fell down.

''Regina are you okay?'' Emma was clearly worried

''Emma he's right. We have to go. Now!'' Regina said and collapsed.

 **Okay hope you liked it! I wanna thank everyone that read the story! You guys really encourage me to keep going! Thank you so so much. It means a lot!**


	16. Chapter 16

When Regina recovered she was met with a very concerned Emma. Emma gave her her hand and helped her stand up. Emma grabbed a chair and helped Regina sit down.

''Regina,what happened?'' Emma asked,worry in her voice

''When I touched his hand I saw some pictures. Pictures of Storybrooke being under attack Emma. We have to go!'' Regina practically yelled

Emma left Regina for a while and went to stood up beside the old man. She shook him violently so as to wake him up. When he opened his eyes Emma asked him harshly

''What are those images Regina saw?''

''What are you talking about?''

Emma who had lost her patience grabbed him by his collar and practically collided her face with his

''You know what I'm talking about. Tell me. Are those images kind of premonition or what she saw had already happened?''

''It's a premonition. And one that will happen very soon. You have to leave. You are the only one that can save Storybrooke'' the old man admitted

''Why us?'' Emma questioned

''Emma you and Regina are not like the other magicians. You are unique. You have the ability to protect each other. You share a bond. An unbreakable one. Bonds like that are formed once in a million years. You and olny you can save us all.''

Emma was dumbfounded. Since she has visited Phoebus she had found out that she is Regina's patron,that she is in love with her and that she and Regina were meant to be together and save Storybrooke. She started to feel a little dizzy. She sat at a nearby tree and tried to clear her mind. Suddenly she felt someone else beside her and a squeeze in her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Regina looking at her.

''We have to go'' Regina repeated

''I know'' Emma simply said. ''Go back to the cabin and start preparing for our journey. After my shift is done we will leave''

''No I'll stay with you. We can do that both later. Why are you like that?What did he tell you?''

''Nothing. He just condirmed what you saw. It's a premonition by the way.''

''I know. I asked him too. I also know that he did not tell you only that.'' Regina admitted

''Then why you're asking me?'' Emma made a frown

''Because I want to know how you feel about that.''

''Stressed.''

Regina didn't comment. She was waiting for Emma to open up by herself withour Regina pressuring her.

''Ever since we came here everything's happening so fast. We've come from friends to patrons and protigees,to lovers and know saviors. It's just to much. I didn't ask for that.''

''So have you wished things were different?'' Regina asked lightly

''That's a trick question'' Emma joked

''How come?''

''I don't regret being your patron. And certaintly I don't regret loving you. I just wish our.. thing was simpler. Me being a pure one or you peing a patron. Just like everyone else.''

''And how do you know that if you were a pure one that you wouldn't share a bond with your patron too?''

''Because is in our blood Regina. Your parents are the most known and powerful wizards that ever existed. My parents are true loves. We were doomed to be like that. And to be us. You and me''

''If you say it like that it's like a bad thing being destined to be together.'' Regina countered

''It's not. I love you Regina,more that I thought it was possible. I wished circumastances were different that's all''

''I love you too Emma Swan. And I wouldn't change anything. If our fate is to be saviors,wizards and patrons then so be it. But only if I have to share all this journey with you.'' Regina smiled and leaned to kiss Emma

''Sometimed I wonder what I did to deserve you'' Emma admitted

''Fate baby,just fate''

* * *

The next morning Regina and Emma made their way to Ionas's house so as to inform him of what Regina saw and for their departute. Emma knocked the door and after a few moments Ionas himself opened the door.

''Emma,Regina where do I owe this pleasure?Come in!'' He opened wider the door letting the girls enetering the house and walking towards his office. When they all sat at the chairs around Ionas's office Emma spoke

''We came to inform you that we're leaving.'' Emma admitted

''Already?I thought you liked it here'' Ionas asked

''We do like it her but some things came up and we have to return back home.''

''What happened?''

''Regina,yesterday had a premonition...of Storybrooke being under attack. And we're afraid that what she saw will happen pretty soon.''

''Ah,I see. Well in that case I can't persuade you stay here. Do you need some help from me?''

''No we are okay. We will transport ourselves there,to buy some time.'' Regina said

''I wouldn't suggest that. I suggest you go the traditional way,the way you came.'' Ionas offered

''We'll lose time. We need to be here soon'' Emma pressed

''I know. But transporting yourselves there you'll spend energy. Energy that you'll need afterwards to fight.''

''We'll take our chances'' Emma said

''No Emma we won't'' Regina interrupted. ''We need our energy. We will go as we came''

''Regina'' Ema whinned

''Regina me later. Now we will do as I say. End of discussion''

Emma felt anger boiling inside her and excused herself. Regina looked at Ionas with an apologetic smile and said

''She's not used at taking orders.''

''Don't apologise for her. I know that patrons are free spirits and they want things becoming their own way. Anyway you better get going and talk to her. It was nice having you there. We are grateful for your help. I hope you can come again some time.''

''We will. And thank you for everything. We had a great time here.'' She stood up and shook Ionas's hand. After that she exited the home and went in search of Emma

* * *

It has been an hour and Emma was nowhere to be found. Frustrated,Regina went to the tavern and grabbed a beer. She was sitting alone trying to think where the blonde might be. She felt someone sitting next to her and when she turned around she saw the old man

''You again?'' Regina said raising an eyebrow

''I sensed that you need help. What is it?'' Regina rolled her eyes but replied anyway

''Emma. I searched everywhere for her and I can't find her.''

''Have you tried using the bond?''

''The bond?Like the bond you told us yesterday? What's with that?''

''It'll help you find Emma. You are connected. You can find her and she can find you''

''How?'' Regina questioned

''Glad you asked. Close your eyes and focus on Emma. Anything you want. Bad memories with her,good memories anything. Go on try.''

Regina frowned for a moment but closed her eyes. She thought of Emma. All the times she saved her. Her smile. Her eyes. The first time they kissed. Suddenly the image of the blonde sitting inside a cave near the shore came to her. She opened her eyes and looked at the old man

''Thank you'' she simply said and poofed herself to where Emma was.

She opted to transport herself a few meters away of Emma so as not to startle the blonde. Emma was sitting peacefully staring at the sea. Regina was walking towards her with loud steps so the blonde can hear them

''How'd you find me?'' Emma asked

''Being your patron has its perks'' Regina shrugged and sat next to the blonde. Emma looked at her questionally and Regina elaborated

''I used our bond. It seems that you can never get rid of me'' Regina teased

''Ah'' It was all Emma said. They sat in silence for a few minutes when Emma decided to speak again

''I don't like being bossed around'' Emma confessed

''I know.''

''Then why did you do it?''

''I wasn't bossing you around Emma. I knew you wouldn't back off so I made myself clear. I'm sorry''

''You could have used another way. Like talking to me as every other couple do when they make a desicion''

''I know. But you are so stubborn sometimes Emma. And I know you don't like taking orders but you have to learn to suck it up and do it.''

''You're doing it again'' Emma said a little harhly

''Do what?''

''Bossing me''

''So everytime I will tell you to do something you'll react like that?''

''Like what?''

''Like a petulant child. We are a team for chrissake. You will give orders,I will follow them and vice versa. That's what we're supposed to do''

''I don't want to'' Emma pouted and Regina chuckled.

''I know my love. But will you try at least?For me?'' Regina gave her best puppy eyes and knew that Emma wouldn't resist for too long.

''Ugh fine. I'll try listening to you without getting angry. Happy?''

''Very'' Regina said and kissed Emma

''Anyway we better get going. We have already lost a day with your childish games'' Regina teased

''You love me'' Emma sing songed

''I do'' Regina confirmed and begun to walk faster leaving Emma behind

''Hey Regina'' Emma shout when she saw that Regina was ahaid of her,causing the brunette to turn her head at her

''I love you too'' Emma said with a grin and jogged towards Regina.

* * *

After three hours Emma and Regina had everything ready. Regina had gone to school to say goodbye to her colleagues while Emma visited the camp to bid farewell to her friends. They had arranged to meet each other at the portal in an hour. When they were ready and had said their goodbyes practically to the whole village Emma and Regina were standing in front of the portal

''Are we okay to leave?. I mean what about the visitors of the temple?'' Regina asked

''It's okay no one will be there now. The temple is closed. We are good to go'' Emma reassured

Regina gave a last glance at the village and then back at the portal. She closed her eyes and felt Emma's hand on her forearm. She concentrated and after a few minutes they were looking at the temple

''So,ready to go home?'' Emma questioned

''As ready as I can be'' Regina replied and went to search for a taxi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay guys! Here's the chapter 17!**

They were in the plane flying to Boston and Regina hadn't spoken since the time they lived Phoebus. Emma knew better than to push her so she waited till Regina feel ready to talk. However with each passing moment she was feeling nervous and couldn't sit straight. She was tapping her foot anxiously and was talking to herself when she felt a hand on her knee indicating her to stop. Emma turned her head and saw Regina looking at her a bit angry but also worry.

''What?'' Emma simply asked

''Stop doing that,you're making me nervous'' Regina confessed

''And how do you think I'm feeling? You haven't spoken to me for a day'' Emma hissed and Regina winced

''I know and I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to make you feel like that. I just need some time alone to compose myself''

''Was that time enough for you?'' Emma quipped

''Emma I'm not in the mood so knock it off'' Regina warned

''Fine'' it was all Emma said and stood up. She found at the back row an empty seat and went towards it.

''Excuse me does anyone seat here?'' Emma asked the man who was seated next to the empty seat

''No'' he replied and Emma sat there for the rest of the flight. If Regina was going to ignore her then so will she.

* * *

When they landed at the airport Emma was the first to jump out of the plane and went to search for their luggage. After she had gathered them she noticed Regina approaching her and mentally she told herself to keep her anger at bay and try to have a civilized conversation with her girlfriend. Emma knew what it might come so she was walking to a more quiet place away from the prying eyes.

''What was all that act in the plane?'' Regina shouted once they arrived in the bathroom where Emma had led them.

''What are you talking about?'' Emma asked innocently

''You know what I'm talking about Miss Swan. You were acting like a child! What kind of adult deal with its problems in that way?''

''I do!'' Emma yelled ''I'm tired of all this Regina. Ever since that old dude told us about Storybrooke you're giving me the cold shoulder like it's my fault!''

''Can you please lower you voice?We might be alone here but outside people can hear us'' Regina hissed

''I don't care. And neither should you. We have an argument just like any other couple. Or aren't we one?''

''What the hell are you talking about?'' Regina asked confused

''I'm talking about the fact that you don't let me help you. You don't let me in!I'm trying to be the best person for you. I don't know and honestly I don't care if that was your way of dealing with your problems after Daniel's death but I don't like it. We are supposed to be there for each other. But you Regina aren't.''

''What does this mean?'' Regina dread to hear Emma's answer

''I can't keep doing that if you don't trust me and don't let me help you. Relationships doesn't work that way. So I'll let you decide what you want from me. When you're ready come and find me'' Emma started to walk away

''So you chose the cowardice way huh?'' If Emma wanted to hurt her then so what will she do too..

''What?'' Emma spinned around

''Instead of trying you give up? Quite the patron you make dear'' Regina coldly said

''You have no right to judge my patron skills.'' Emma moved forward and backed Regina to the wall

''Don't I Emma? I am your protegee. I know better than anyone else. And I say that Daniel was much better than you.'' Regina replied challenging Emma

''Keep trying all you want Regina but you can't hurt me.'' Emma said with a smirk

''Even if I say that Daniel was way better than you? And not only as a patron but as a lover too. Indigos were really good at that'' It was Regina's time to smirk

''Screw you Regina'' Emma hissed and grabbed the knob to open the door. ''Oh take the bag and go back to the hell town of yours'' and she left.

When the door closed Regina felt on her knees and started crying.

* * *

After her encounter with Regina,Emma had grabbed a taxi and told the driver to take her to a hotel downtown Boston. Twenty minutes later she was laying at the bed in a dingy hotel which was the only one available. Her mind was racing and was thinking if Regina was feeling like she was feeling right know. Like a crap. She wanted to call her but her dignity wouldn't let her. If someone was to apologize that would be Regina. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed her mother's number. After a few ringings the voice of her mother was heard from the other line

''Emma?'' Her mother asked warily

''Mom'' Emma's lip was quivering and she was trying not to cry. But her mother knew better than that

''Sweetheart are you okay?''

''No'' Emma breathed and let her tears fall

''Oh baby what happened?'' Snow's soothing voice was making Emma feel better

''I think I broke up with Regina'' She stated

''Why do you think that?''

''I sort of told her so'' Emma admitted

''Do you want to tell me what exaxtly happened?'' Snow asked

''She was ignoring me since we left the village and I was mad and I yelled at her and then she yelled at me,we exchanged some hurtful things and then I left.''

''I'm sure there is a misunderstanding. Don't worry everything will be okay. Where are you now?''

''I'm at a hotel in Boston. I gave Regina the keys of the Bug and probably she's coming to Storybrooke.''

''Why don't you call her?'' Snow offered

'''Why would I do that?''

''Emma I know that you're worried. You don't have to tell her something just ask her if she's okay''

''Ugh I don't know mom!'' Emma whined and Snow kept herself from rolling her eyes.

''Yes you know sweety. Anyway I won't push you. When you feel ready give her a call. Just to be sure. Okay baby?''

''Yeah okay. I'll call her tomorrow morning. I want to give her some space. Thanks mom. I'll see you''

''Goodnight Emma'' and with that Emma hang up.

* * *

Regina,after composing herself from the tears,had left the airport and with the Bug she started driving to Storybrooke. She felt weird to drive Emma's car since she knew it was her girlfriend's pride and joy and instead of driving by herself to Storybrooke she left Regina to take it and leave. Her heart was swelling because she knew that no matter what would happen between them Emma will always care for her and put her before anyone else. She regretted telling these words to Emma but she didn't want to be vulnerable in front of Emma and the best way to hide it was to fight back and hurt Emma too. Feeling guilty for what she've done she called her mother to sooth her and calm her nerves or else she wouldn't make it to Storybrooke.

''Mother?'' Regina asked when her mother asnwered the phone

''Regina my sweet daughter how are you?''

''I'm...I'm not fine''

''What happened dear?''

''Emma and I had a fight and we might broke up'' Regina confessed

''Oh. Where are you now?''

''Emma let me take the Bug and drive back home. I'm halfway there. I don't know where she is and I'm worried mother''

''Don't worry my child. Emma can take care of herself. And I'm sure that sooner or later she'll call you. She love you too much to let you leave her''

''I know but I hurt her mother. I ignored her the whole trip back to Boston and when she tried to talk to me I snapped at her and told her that Daniel was better patron and boyfriend than her.''

Cora chuckled and said ''You are quite something when you're angry dear. Something you inherited frome me unfortunately. Give her some time and you'll hear from her. She is much worried than you are. It's a matter of time before her instincts kick in and when they do she'll try to reach you''

''You think?'' Regina asked with hope

''I am sure. Emma is an overprotective person. She won't be able to live if something happens to you.''

''Thank you mother. Anyway I'll see you in a few hours. Goodnight mother.''

''Goodnight my Regina''

* * *

It was nearly midnight and Emma couldn't sleep. Her mind was making images of Regina being in danger and that she wouldn't be able to save her. After turning again and again in the bed she picked up her phone and chose Regina's contact with her finger. The minutes she was waiting for Regina to answer was like a slow and painful death for Emma.

''Hello?'' Regina's voice was heard

''Hey Regina! Oh thank god you're okay'' Emma left a breath she didn't know she was holding

''Why wouldn't I be okay dear?'' Regina questioned simply but inside she was relieved and happy that Emma had finally called her

''I don't know,my mind was making images of you being attacked by the Kraken and I couldn't help by feeling rather worried''

''I'm not anywhere near a sea Emma''

''It doesn't matter. You never know'' and at that Regina rolled her eyes. ''Where are you anyway?''

''I'm driving back to Storybrooke. In less than an hour I'll be there'' Regina said

''Oh.''

''What about you?''

''I'm at a crappy hotel in Boston. Listen Reg-'' but she was cut off when she heard tires squealing at the road and the door of the Bug being opened

''Regina?''' Emma yelled

''Not Regina dearie'' a voice of a man was heard

''Who are you? Where is Regina?''

''I am Rumplestiltskin dearie,a dark soul and if you want for Regina to see the sunligt again I suggest we make a deal''

 **So sorry for the cliffhanger folks! Anyway 3 more chapters to go! Keep reading and leave your worries and your queations with a review! Until next time ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Emma mind was racing like crazy. How that had happened?She blamed herself for fighting with Regina and leaving her alone in the first place. If only she wasn't so stubborn. But right now there was no time for that. She tried to keep it cool while answering to Rumplestiltskin

''None of that until I'm sure Regina's fine'' Emma simpy answered

''She's your protegee dear. You know she's alright. You can feel her. Now what about the deal? I believe you don't wanna waste precious time by arguing about Regina's whereabouts,do you?''

''What do you want from me you imp?'' Emma said through gritted teeth

''What about your magic?'' Rumplestiltskin offered

''My magic? You can't strip off my magic. Noone's that powerful''

''It is possible if you give it willingly to someone. And I'm sure you're willing enough given the situation''

''Where's the catch?'' Emma questioned

''There's no catch Miss Swan. You will give me your magic and you'll get your girl back.'' Rumplestiltskin replied.

''I need some time to think about it'' Emma admitted

''You have till morning. Whenever you're ready call metso as to arrange the details''

''Okay. And If you dare touch Regina I'll make sure to hurt you with or without magic. Just to be clear'' and with that she hang up.

* * *

After her call with Rumplestiltskin Emma made sure to gather her belongings and fled from the hotel as fast as she could. She grabbed a taxi and guided him to the closest bus station. When she arrived she bought a ticket and waited till the bus was ready to leave. In the meantime she called her parents to inform them about Regina. Her mother strangely picked up her phone quickly despite the late of the night

''Emma?Are you alright?'' Her mother asked with worry

''I'm alright but Regina isn't. Rumplestiltskin kidnapped her and before you start to freak out I have a way to save her. But please contact her parents. And tell them not to worry I have everything covered'' Emma reassured her mother

''Okay honey. May I ask what are you going to do?'' Snow questioned

''I'll...I'll give up magic. And yes I'm sure about that. I love Regina and if this is the only way to save her then so be it. I'll take care of myself and I love you. Please don't worry okay?'' and before Snow could tell anything Emma had hung up.

* * *

As soon as Emma hang up Snow's face had drained from colour. David who have woken up from the call looked at his wife and gently put his hand in her shoulders causing a little jump from the brunette.

''Snow what happened?Who was in the phone?''

''It..it was Emma..She..uhm Regina was kidnapped by Rumplestiltskin'' Snow stuttered

''What?'' David practically yellled

''And you haven't heard the best part yet. Emma's going to give up her magic in order to save Regina. David we need to call Regina's parents. No we need to call Emma back. She can't do that.'' Snow was rambling and yelling and David was trying to calm her but nothing could help her right now.

''Hey,hey relax. Why don't you stay here for a while and I'll call Regina's parents okay?'' Snow nodded and David picked up his phone to call Cora and Henry Mills.

* * *

Regina opened her eyes and a groan escaped from her lips when the light blinded her. She tried to move but she couldn't. Soon she realized that she was tied up in a chair and in a place she's never been before.

''I thought you'd never wake up'' a high-pitched voice said to her and she turned her head to the direction of this voice. When she did that she faced a short man with golden skin and a evil grin staring at her.

''Where am I?Oh my god Emma!You talked to her!Where is she?'' Regina asked in one breath

''Oh young love'' the man said with a mocking French accent. ''Relax dearie. She's okay. At least for now.'' He laughed and clapped his hand excitedtly.

''What do you mean? What are you going to do to Emma?''

''How romantic!You care what will happen to her more than what will happen to you. Quite the bond you two have dearie. Impressive'' The imp laughed again

''I'm not in the mood for your games imp. Talk!'' Regina yelled

''Demanding aren't we? Anyway since you insist. I offered your girlfriend a deal. If she wants you to live she'll have to make a sacrifice. A great one. She has to give up her magic. And something tells me that she is willing to do that for you.'' Rumplestiltskin said pointing at Regina

''No'' Regina whispered in horror ''She won't do that. She'll...she'll die!''

'' Aw but your girlfriend doesn't know that dearie!'' he snickered

''I won't let you hurt her! Take away my magic!'' Regina offered

''Oh no no dearie. I want you alive and with your magic. Once Emma is out of the scene and I possess her magic there's nothing that can stop for what I really want.'' His eyes sparked wickedly

''And what is that?''

''Why turning you into a monster of course'' He laughed once more and a black smoke engulfed him indicating his departure.

* * *

Cora and Henry Mills once they heard about Regina they rushed towards the Nolan's residence. David hearing the insistant knocking opened the door revealling the worrying duo

''Principal Mills,Mister Mills please do come in'' David said while he opened the door wider to let them in

''Thank you so much for letting us know about Regina. And sorry for intruding at this late at night''

'' Nonsense. We are as worried as you do. David didn't tell us the whole story on the phone though'' Snow confessed while motioning the two people to sit in the couch

''What didn't you tell us?'' Cora questioned

''Rumplestiltskin offered a deal to Emma. He told her that if she wants to save Regina she has to strip off her magic.'' Snow admitted and tears started to streamed down her cheeks

''She can't do that. Tha's a..a suicide'' Henry Mills whispered the last part

''We know. But Emma doesn't. She thinks tha if she gives her magic willingly that nothing will happen to her. He made her believe that.''

''Did you try to call her back?'' Cora asked'

''More than once. But she won't pick it up. She's thinking of that option. She knows deep down that he's lying but she'll do anything for your daugher. And that's what scares me.''

''Don't you know where she might went?'' It was Henry's time to ask

''Emma is a very close person. When she was upset about something she would flee and return after hours and without knowing where she had gone. She doesn't want to be found right now and especially from us. She knows that we will try changing her mind'' Snow replied

''It's her instincts that don't let her handle better the situation. She feels threatened and that doesn't help her.'' David added

''I think we need to find Regina first.'' Cora suggested

''And what about Emma?''

''Emma and Regina are tied with a very strong bond which enable them to find each other. If we find Regina she will lead us to Emma''

''Alright then let's find our daughters''

* * *

Regina was left alone after Rumplestiltskin had revealed of his plans. She coulnd't let Emma die. Damn what she'll happen to her but if something happened to her Regina wouldn't be able to live. She had to find a way to inform Emma. She was thinking for a good amount of time. And then it hit her like a brick. The bond. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Suddenly she started seeing images of Emma and what Emma was seeing. She achieved not only to find her but also she managed to get into her mind. When she felt Emma responding to that strange feeling she said

''Emma?''

''Regina?'' the blonde asked ''You're in...in my mind?How?'' Emma was clearly confused and Regina could feel Emma's face making a frown

''We don't have time for that. Emma please promise me that you won't make the deal with Rumplestiltskin.''

''Regina I can't promise you anything. I want you to be safe. My magic is nothing compares to what you mean to me.''

''Emma please listen to-'' but she was cut off by someone pushing her chair causing her to fall down

''You know when all this is over I'm definetely going to write your love story.'' the imp quipped ''Too bad it won't have a happy ending'' he made a mocked sad face.

''How did you knw?'' Regina huffed

''You underestimate my powers dearie.'' Rumple tsked

''What are you winning from all this?'' Regina asked

''Well,first of all Emma's magic is special and very very powerful. Imagine what I can do with a power like that! And secondly you Regina are meant to be a dark soul'' The man whispered causing the brunette to shiver

''What...what do you mean?''

''You family Regina weren't always noble and good sorcerers. In fact you come from the most powerful dark soul that ever lived. Unfortunately your grandfather broke this line of dark souls when he redeemed hiself by marrying your grandmother. But the darkness Regina is still in you. And I want to bring it back''

''You can try all you want but even if I turn into a dark sould I'll still kill you no matter what.''

''That's exactly what I want dear. You see,by killing Emma I'll inflict pain to those she loves and especially to you. This pain will turn into rage and that rage into darkness and that darkness is all I want from you.''

Regina gave him a death glare but their conversation ended when Regina's phone rang. Rumplestiltskin picked up the phone and by seeing who was calling she put it on speaker

''I see you made a decision dearie'' Rumplestiltskin quipped

''Meet me in the cemetery in one hour. I'll give you what you want'' Emma simply said and hang up leaving Regina in tears and Rumplestiltskin celebrating his little victory

 **Okay fellas two more chapters to go. Enjoy this one for now and review! Also did you enjoy the new episode? Evil Queen made a short appearance but a meaningful one! Long Live the Evil Queen!**


	19. Chapter 19

Henry,Cora,Snow and David after making a plan on how to attack Rumplesiltskin in case of finding him they made their way towards Ruby's house. When they knocked the door,Belle was the one who opened it.

''Oh hello there. I wasn't expecting you here, to tell you the truth'' Belle replied honestly while smiling

''Sorry to bother you dear and especially this late but we need Ruby's help. Is she here?''' David asked

''Yes,she's sleeping but come in. I'll wake her up''

Belle guided the two pairs in the living room where they all sat. Belle asked them if they wanted to drink something to which everyone politely refused. Belle then disappeared from the room leaving them waiting. When she arrived back she was accompanying by a very grumpy and sleepy Ruby. However when she saw the expressions of the people who waited for her,her mood change to worry automatically

''Hey,what happened?'' she asked right away

''Regina's been kidnapped by Rumplestiltskin and Emma has disappeared.'' Snow answered

''That' terrible! Why has Emma disappeared?''

''She made a deal with him to give up her magic. And she's avoiding us because she knows that we will try to change her mind'' she admitted

''And you want my help to find her'' Ruby stated

''Yes but not Emma. We will find Regina first and hopefully she'll find Emma afterwards'' Cora added

''Right,the bond. Ok firstly let me change and if you have anything from Regina to sniff,it would be really helpful'' Ruby said and went to her bedroom.

After ten minutes she was back with a cup of coffee in her hand and fully dressed. Cora handed her a shirt from Regina and Ruby started sniffing it. When she took the first sniff she opened the door and started jogging while wandering around with the parents and Belle right behind her.

It took them half an hour when Ruby finally stopped jogging in front of an old cabin in the woods.

''So here is she?'' Cora asked while watching her surroundings

''Yeap. This is were her scent smells most. I'm totally sure she's here.'' Ruby smiled with pride for having find her.

''Okay then.'' David said

''So what's the plan?'' Ruby questioned

''We go in there and attack to whoever is inside. We are four and I doubt there will be more than two or three dark souls to guard Regina'' Cora answered

''I'll help you too.'' she turned to Belle and said ''As for you I want you to stay there okay babe?''

''I can help'' Belle offered

''I know but I want you to stay safe. So here is the best way to be sure that you won't get hurt'' Ruby kissed Belle's forehead and took a few steps back. Then her eyes turned a gold colour and a smoke engulfed her transforming her in a big brown wolf. Belle caressed the wolf's head and kissed his nose. After that the three wizards and two patrons opened the door of the cabin.

* * *

When the door opened thankfully no one stopped them so they entered without hesitation. Fisrt went David with Ruby and then the rest of them. They scanned the cabin quickly but they couldn't find Regina anywhere.

''Ruby can you still smell her?'' David asked and Ruby nodded. She walked farther into the cabin and she stopped in front of a door. David looked at the door and landed himself on in but powerful magic tossed him back

''It's sealed with magic'' Cora stated. She looked Snow and Henry and all together used their magic to open the door. A few moments later the door opened revealing the brunette tied in a chair. Cora and Henry rashed to her hugging her and cutting the ties

''Mom,dad we have to save Emma'' was the first thing Regina said and stood up immediately to flee

''Regina dear take a moment first to feel like yourself again. You've been tied here for hours.'' Henry offered

''As long as Emma is in danger I'm not resting. Oh hi Ruby'' Regina smiled when she saw the big wolf who approached her duck his head for Regina to caress it. Regina however bended on her knees and hugged the wolf. After their moment together Regina yelled at her parents

''You sould have gone to Emma first. She's in big danger. She agreed to made the deal.!''

''Regina dear no one's more capable of finding Emma than you. That's why you need to relax first. You're gonna need your powers.'' Her mother tried to reason her

''I'm fine mother. I need to find Emma. She and that twistead little imp agreed to meet each other at the cemetery. I have to find her before she goes there.''

''Okay then, take a deep breath and concentrate to her''

''I know hot ot do it mother thank you'' Regina was starting to grow impatient

''Don't get upset dear she's trying to help'' Henry soothed her and Regina smiled at him

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on Emma. After a few minutes she saw Emma and she didn't like what she saw. Emma was already at the cemetery waiting for Rumplestiltskin. She opened her eyes widely and stuttered

''She..she's already there. We need to go now!'' and to make her point she stood up

As if on cue they heard footsteps coming ftom outside.

''Someone's there'' David warned them

''Regina you go and we will deal with them.'' Cora said and Regina nodded and tried to flee but before leaving Snow stopped her

''Take Belle with you she's outside. And Regina save my daughter.'' Regina squeezed Snow's hand and left. Outside she noticed that Belle was nowhere to be found and she grew anxious. She couldn't leave Belle here unprotected but she had to go find Emma before it's too late. She finally decided against leaving Belle alone and started calling her name. As a response she heard a groan and followed it. She found Belle a few feet away bleeding and laying on the ground.

''Oh my god Belle what happened?'' She screamed

''They attacked me. Please Regina help me save the baby!'' she whispered the last part

''Baby? Are you pregnant?'' Regina was beyond shocked

''Yes...Ruby doesn't know it yet. '' She breathed

''Ok ok give me a minute'' Regina was trembling but focused and healed Belle.

''That's not enough though. I'll poof you to the hospital and I'll call your father okay?'' Regina calmly said

''Okay. Regina thank you. I don't know how to repay what you did for me'' a tear escaped from Belle's eyes

''Just name it Regina'' she smirked and poofed Belle to the hospital and herself to the cemetery

* * *

Emma was at the cemetery for at least an hour waiting for the imp to appear. She started feeling anxious of the outcome of this encounter but she was keep telling herself that everything's gonna be okay and after that she will be with her Regina again. Shaking the ranging thoughts out of her head she looked around at the cemetery and after the second round her eyes landed on the imp who was now standing a few feet away of her

''I see you came'' He sneered

''I wouldn't let Regina get hurt'' She replied honestly

''That is so sweet. Too bad she's going to get hurt. And so will you.'' And with that Rumplestiltskin blasted Emma with his magic sending her backwards

''What do you mean?'' She groaned while she was trying to stand up

''Dearie,in order to give up your magic you need to die'' He evily laughed

''Whaat?'' Her eyes widened

''Tsk tsk tsk. Such a powerful patron and wizard and you know nothing about your gifts. And you never will'' he made a mocked hurt face while approaching Emma and pulling her hand.

''Now dearie. Thank you for making business with me'' But before he was able to consume Emma's powers someone blasted him away from her. Emma opened her eyes and noticed Regina coming towards her. Her eyes which had been red now were returning to their hazel colour

''Your instincts kicked in'' Emma pointed amused

''It was about time dear'' She smirked and focused back on Rumplestiltskin who now stood up

''Υou came right on time to see your beloved one die!However Emma won't be so lucky to see you turning into a dark soul!'' He laughed again

''What is he talking about?'' Emma whispered to Regina but he heard the question and replied

''When you are dead my dear Emma Regina will be devastated. So much that it will turn into rage. And that rage will made her what she really is. A dark soul like me'' He said the last words with such a joy that made Emma wanna punch him.

''As long as I am alive no one will hurt her'' Emma shout and blasted him again with magic but he was quicker and avoided it. He returned the favor by sending two fireballs one to Emma and one to Regina thus seperating them from each other. By a flick of his wrist immobilized them and went to Emma . He intetwined his hand with Emma's and closed his eyes to concentrate at the magical exchange. Emma was started getting weaker and weaker as magic was leaving her body. Regina was standing in her spot feeling the pain Emma was feeling and be unable to help her. She was screaming but no once could hear her. When he was done he left Emma's body fall in the ground.

''What have you done?'' Regina yelled

''What I promised dearie. Nothing more'' He smirked and started leaving

''Hey!'' someone shouted for behind making the imp stop and turn to face whoever stopped him. When he turned he came face to face with a very angry David who immediately stabbed him with his word.

''That was for my daughter'' he whispered and let his dead body also fall in the ground.

Regina was now able to move and ran towards Emma whose head her mother Snow was holding at her lap

''It's it's too late'' Snow whispered and let her tears fall.

''I need a moment with her.'' Regina said and Snow nodded going back to her husband's embrace

''Oh my Emma'' now Regina was crying too. ''I shouldn't have let you. I was so stubborn and so idiot. I should've stopped you. And I will never get the chance to see into your eyes and feel what I've always felt with you. True love.'' She lower her head and before kissing Emma at her lips she whispered

''I love you Emma Swan''

When she kissed Emma everything around them went blank for a few moments. And then she felt Emma's heart bitting again

''I love you too Regina Mills. Always and forever.'' And with that she crashed her lips with the brunette's

 **Hey folks! One more chapter to go! I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it.! Thank you again for reading it! See you again at the last chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is our last chapter folks. Enjoy it!**

 **Seven Years Later**

''Come on Regina we're going to be late'' a very impatient Emma said to Regina who had yet to get ready for their party.

''Why are you so impatient Emma? It's our party. People can wait.'' Regina huffed from upstairs and Emma rolled her eyes.

''Henry's gonna be tired and he'll miss the whole fun. I promised him that we'll go earlier this year.''

As if on cue a tiny kid with brown eyes,dressed to the nines merged from the kitchen

''Maaaa I'm hungry'' he pouted stucking his lower lip ouside

''Tell that to your mother'' She yelled the last part so as to alert the brunette. But she didn't. Instead she called her son upstairs to ''help'' her put her make up on. That's how she called it when she wanted Henry to be quiet. He would give him her lipstick and let him put it in her lips. When he would finish he'd look proudly at his work and then he'd run to take a photo from Regina's phone. In the meantime Regina would clean her lips and she would apply it properly. That was her lifer since Henry was able to walk.

After having defeated Rumplestiltskin Emma and Regina decided to take it slow with their newfound relationship. However that didn't work as one year later they tied the knot. A year after their wedding Emma gave birth to little Henry,their pride and joy. After Henry they tried again for a second child but due to a problem at Regina's uterus she couldn't get pregant. Or that's what Emma thought.

''Reginaaaa'' Emma yelled and she sighed in relief when she saw Regina and Henry in her arms made their way towards her.

''Maaa look at Mommy's lips.'' Henry grinned proudly at Emma

''Wow baby that's amazing. Better than what I can do'' she joked and Regina rolled her eyes

''So are we ready to leave?'' Emma asked warily

''Yes my love we are ready'' She handed her Henry who happily jumped at Emma's arms as Regina made sure that she took everything with her and locked their home

* * *

''Grandmaaaa'' Henry shout when he saw Snow White at the entry of Cora's and Henry's house where the couple decided to have their anniversary party.

''Here's my cute little grandson'' Snow squealed and leaned so as Henry can jump in her arms. However when Henry saw the other people who were here changed his route leaving Snow White awkardly waiting for him. She turned and saw that her grandson was now playing with her husband.

''Henry David Swan-Mills'' a voice was heard making Henry turn his head

''Grandma Cora'' Henry gave a toothy smile to his other gradmother

''How are you my sweet boy?'' Cora asked as he approached him and kissed his forehead lightly

''I'm hungryyy'' He whined once more making everyone in the room laugh

''Yeah someone was late again'' Emma said while pointing her wife

''I'm sorry that I wanted to be perfect for our anniversary'' Regina scoffed

''You'd be perfect even if you wore your pyjamas babe'' Emma admitted and kissed her wife lovingly

''Always the charmer Swan'' Regina chuckled and left Regina with their parents to greet the other guests

''Aunt Regina'' a six year old yelled when she saw Regina and hugged her knees

''How's my beautiful little niece?'' Regina asked as she leaned to greet the child

''I'm fine!Ma said that I'm a werewolf'' she beamed proudly

''Oh did she?'' She raised her eyebrow and smiled when she saw Ruby and Belle making their way towards their daughter

''Annie Regina Lucas what did I say to you? It's not sure that you're a werewolf. Your ma's only making dreams about you. Illusory dreams I might add'' She looked pointedly at her wife

''Wives'' Ruby muttered while rolling her eyes earning a smack at her arm from her wife.

Regina chuckled with her best friends and left them in search of her wife.

* * *

Emma was picking some tarts from the buffet when she noticed her son sitting on a chair nearby with his head ducked. She frowned at the image in front of her and after debating on what to do she left her plate on the table and approached her pensive son

''Hey kiddo'' she plopped on a chair next to him

''Hi'' he faintly whispered

''Don't you enjoy the party?You made a fuss earlier at home for always being late''

''It's not that. I always like it when you have such parties''

''Then what is it kid?You know you can tell me anything'' she hugged him while she was waiting for him to speak

''Annie was boasting about being a werewolf which also means that she is a patron. Why do I not know if i'm a patron or not?''

''I've heard what Annie said but I've also heard your aunt Belle saying that their not sure yet.''

''So does that mean that she's maybe a sorcerer?'' he asked

''Of course kid. Her parents are a patron and a witch. She will always be both but one of them will outgrow the other. The same will happen to you. It's not easy to be determined yet. You have both of our powers and skills thus making it more complicated.''

''Why with your case was easy? I mean when grandma gave birth at you she knew that you'd be a patron''

''Because my mom and dad were the opposite sex. And that unfortunately matters when a patron and a wizard have a child. But when the child has parents from the same sex it's a little more difficult. But given the fact that I gave birth to you it might play a major role''

''And when we'd be able to know what am I?'' Henry questioned

''Don't you enjoy how things are now? You're learning magic with mommy while you're practising with me. Don't you like it?''

''I do. I just want to be ready when school starts''

''Even if you're not ready until then your Grandma Cora will help you find what you are. Now please don't worry about it and let's eat because I'm starving'' Emma groaned and Henry giggled

* * *

''What was Henry saying to you?'' Regina asked Emma once she finished her talk with their son

''Oh you know about the same concern every magical kid at his age has. Am I a patron?Am I a sorcerer?''

''And?''

''And I said to him that he might not have magic at all'' Emma shrugged

''Emma!'' Regina yelled and slapped her wife's arm

''Hey I'm just kidding. I said that only time will tell what he is. Happy now?''

''You're such a child some times'' Regina scoffed and Emma grinned

''Anyway I'll see you later. I have to prepare your gift'' Regina smiled and pecked Emma's lips

 _Oh right the gifts_ Emma mentally slapped herself for forgetting Regina's gift

''Hey whats'up kid?'' David asked her when he saw her wincing

''I forgot to pick up Regina's gift. She's going to kill me'' She hissed and her father laughed

''Hey don't laugh or I'll tell mom that one time you forgot to bring her flowers at Valentine's day'' at that David stopped laughing and looked at his daughter

''You wouldn't'' he said in horror

''Try me'' she smirks at her father

''Seriously sometimes you are too evil to be my daughter'' Emma glared at him

''Right the gift. What did you get?'' He questioned

''Three tickets to Greece. I want to take Henry to the place his parents fell in love'' She replied

''Aw that's so sweet''

''I know'' Emma yelled

''Ok give me the address and I'll bring them. In the meantime try to delay Cor-'' but he was cut off by Cora speaking at the podium

''Good evening everyone. We are here,tonight,to celebrate my daughter's sixth anniversary with her wife. I'm so happy to see all of you being here,taking part at their ..''

Emma turned to her father '' Tell mom to poof you here we do not have time'' She hissed and David nodded.

''And as every year it is their tradition to exchange gifts. Why don't you Emma start first this year?'' Cora asked and everyone turned to see Emma who right now wanted the ground to swallow her

''Um yeah'' She mambled and made her way towards the podium. She looked at her wife who was sitting at a chair staring adoringly at her

''Well before I give you my gift I'd like to give a little speech.'' She gulped as she tried to think what to say. ''Regina Swan-Mills I've known you practically my whole life. We used to go at the same school since first grade but we were never friends. Although I wanted to be your friend you'd always pushed me away saying that patrons are not like wizards and things like that to hurt me. But you never did. I tried and tried to be your friend. However fate didn't want us to be friends. It wanted more from us. And while I was trying to even notice me life gave me something even better. It made me your patron and later your wife. Αnd I know sometimes even now you try to push me away and you built walls around you. But I will never stop breaking them down Regina. Because I love you.'' She looked around her and saw everyone crying. And then she noticed her father who was trying to get her attention.

''And now for my gift. Dad can you please give me the gift? And Regina if you want I'd like to stand up and come here''

Regina approached Emma and whispered in her ear ''So,all this was an act to buy some time because you didn't have the gift?'' As a response Regina took a sheepish smile from her wife. David handed the envelope to Emma who gave it to Regina

''Open it'' she encouraged her wife. Regina looked curiously at the envelope and the she opened it slowly revealing three tickets to Greece

''Oh my god!We're going to Greece?'' She squealed

''To Phoebus,to be more accurate. I wanted Henry to know where we fell in love'' Emma admitted

''Emma Swan-Mills that's the sweetest thing you're ever done'' Regina was now crying and Emma hugged her wife

''Alright now my present. But I want to repay the favor to my wife by giving a speech too'' Regina said and looked at Emma who was beside her

''Emma Swan-Mills I've never thought that a person would be able to give so much love and ask nothing in return. And then I met you. When Daniel died I knew that whichever love I may had was vanished. But you came to me and you made me she that I was wrong. You loved me more than anyone could have loved me. Sometimes I think that I'll never be able to love you as much as you do but I try. I try to be the best of me. To be what you need. I'm thankful for everything you did for me. For saving me,for making me your friend,for giving me Henry. For loving me. And I don't want anything else in return but one thing''

''What is it babe?'' Emma asked

''One more ticket to Phoebus.'' Regina confessed while putting her hands at her belly

''You're...you're pregnant?'' Emma asked shocked

''Yes my love. I'm pregnant. We're going to be mothers again'' Regina smiled and Emma threw herself at Regina

''I loved you since the day that I saved you Regina'' Emma was kissing Regina's face

''And I'll love you till my last breath'' Regina said seriously and kissed her wife

Emma Swan was happy. She had her wife,a beautiful,smart son,a baby on the making and her parents. She had her happy ending

THE END

 **Okay fellas that was it! I hope you enjoyed my first story. I had a great time writing it! I wanna thank everyone who read my story (even the first chapters) and all those who encouraged me to keep wiritng. Until next time ;)**


End file.
